


The Old Girl in Town

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is a girl who moves to Quahog, a place she had not lived in for a while and befriends Meg again and acts as a conscience and moral guardian for her as the unlucky teen gets to find out what real friends do for each other. Meanwhile, Stewie gets stitches from the hospital. Rated T because... Family Guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on an RP with... Okay, you get the picture. We only own our OC's, everyone else belongs to Seth MacFarlane...*sharp sigh* Sorry he just aggravates me these days. Read & Review before I put my fist through my monitor.

A young teen with limp long hair watched as her mother talked to the principal. Her glasses lay broken in her lap, a torn book by her side. The girl had been bullied for the last time and her mother was pulling her from the school. The girl waited for five minutes before her mother led her out. Her light grey eyes looked downcast. She got into the car and buckled herself in before she left her school.

An older teen shook herself out of her stupor. Her hair was a short-ish length and deep red with one side covering her eye. She stepped out of the car and walked into the school, the bottoms of her heeled boots just visible under her long trousers and a stomach showing long-sleeved top covered her hands.

Another girl, this one had dark brown hair and was not quite gorgeous but not average, looked at the girl and then turned to the girl beside her. "Look at the new girl..." she told her companion.

A popular blonde girl who was surrounded by nearly a lot of the pretty members of the student body looked with them.

There was another girl, she was popular in school, but for very wrong reasons. She was pestered by almost everyone in the school, even by the ones who were lower rank than her in the social food chain. She held her books close to her and blended into the background to see the new student with the others, but she couldn't see. She adjusted her glasses, but there were too many people blocking her view. "Let me see! Let me see!" she cried, trying to get in on this.

The first girl heard the cries and glanced icily at the crowd. "What are you all looking at?" she asked, her voice sounding cold. She wondered who the heck wanted to see her.

"Nice going, Miss Wears a Hat all The Time." the blonde girl glared at the brown-haired girl in a pink beanie, now that they were all exposed.

"It's all her fault!" one boy in a Letterman jacket pointed to the unfortunate girl in the crowd.

Everyone backed up to show the brown-haired girl who looked very misplaced and nervous.

The girl raised an eyebrow. She looked long and hard at the girl with glasses but merely gave a brief nod. She then looked at the others and sniffed. She surprised quite a few when she did nothing more than she did. "Hn..." she said, rolling her eyes at the group. Before continuing on. She needed to get the schedule for her class.

The second girl looked at Meg, blinking once. Meg looked around, then watched the girl leave. She then went with the others to get to class.

About ten minutes into the class, the girl came into the room handing a note to the teacher. She had a stoic look on her face, her black stained lips in a straight line. "I've been put in this class..." she told the teacher quietly, her voice sounding uncaring.

"Very well," the man took out a paper about a new student joining the class. He stood next to Jenny, putting his arm around here. "Everyone, this is our new transfer student, Jennifer. Welcome to our class, Jennifer, care to tell us anything about yourself?"

Meg sat quietly with her eyes forward. The girl from before looked at the only other seats in the room.

"My name is Jenny... I used to live here, left for three years and came back a few days ago." she said. Her voice was cool and she shrugged the arm off. "Do I have a seat, sir?" she asked him then.

"Just go sit there next to Meg or something." the teacher pointed to an empty desk beside Meg, sounding bored once he mentioned her.

Meg was still silent as the other students were too, meeting Jenny for the first time.

Jenny shrugged and sat next to Meg. She then started to doodle on the corner of her schedule. "Hn, stupid teacher..." she said under her breath. She absently chewed on some chewing gum.

Meg glanced at her, feeling familiar with her. She wasn't sure, but something about Jenny made her feel like she had seen the girl before.

"Megan, eyes forward!" the teacher scolded her specifically, though almost everyone else had been texting under their desks or not paying attention at all as he wrote random equations on the board.

The blonde girl in the back snickered that Meg was called out, as almost always in her every day life.

"Sir, almost everyone was texting... I suggest you reprimand them too..." Jenny stated, sounding uninterested. She hated when one was told off when others were doing worse things.

"Oh, please, everyone knows being a social outcast is far more important than educational values." the teacher told her, still writing.

Meg half way smiled, that someone stuck up for her. That almost never happens. Jenny lost instant interest in that teacher. She sat and chewed on her chewing gum during the rest of the lesson. She didn't know that Meg was actually her neighbour, as she had moved into the house next to their's. Meg took notes to the best of her abilities as the teacher was lecturing on the blackboard.

"That new girl is weird. She stood up for Meg." the blonde girl whispered to one of her guy friends.

"I bet Meg created her in a lab, after all that's the only way she could make friends." another girl added, making them all laugh in silence.

Jenny heard this and rolled her grey eyes. She started to plan what she would do to them. She no longer 'lay down' for bullies. As the bell had rung she walked up to that group. She made a show of sniffing the air. "Man, you guys reek of cheap hair and body products." she said, her voice tinted slightly in disgust before she walked away, pinching her nose.

The girl who was on talking terms with Meg started to giggle at that, it was funny.

The bullies of the class were shocked by Jenny's words and were stunned in silence.

Jenny picked up her books. She ignored how some laughed at how she had stunned the bullies. "Hn..." she stated simply.

"I just feel like I know that girl from somewhere," Meg pointed out as she was next to one of her 'friends'. "I like her." she smiled a bit.

The girl looked at Meg. "Go talk to her then." she said.

"I don't know, what if she makes fun of me too?" Meg asked, nervously.

"You'll never know unless you try..." the girl told her.

Jenny looked at her schedule. Her visible eye rolled slightly. "Advanced Calculus..." she said, under her breath. She ran a hand through her hair, but it fell gently and smoothly back in place.

Meg shrugged and put a tight grasp around her books. She then walked herself over to Jenny. "Uhh... hi!" she piped with the best friendly smile she could force herself to put on.

Jenny looked at the girl. "Hi..." she stated, simply. She didn't look any different, but her eyes were warmer than when she looked at the others.

"We haven't properly met, I'm Meg Griffin," the glasses wearing teen introduced herself. "You seem familiar to me, did we go to summer camp together or something? I just can't place where I've seen you before."

Jenny blinked slowly. "No, I used to live on your street..." she said. "And I was here about three or more years ago." she then informed the girl. She then glanced at the schedule. Her face still looked indifferent though. "What do you have next?" she asked the girl then.

"Oh, weren't you the one who read all the time?" Meg sounded more familiar now and smiled. "Advanced Calculus." she answered the question, sounding casual and not desperate to make a friend like she usually was whenever there was a new student in James Woods High.

Jenny stared at her a moment. "Hn." she stated in an affirmative manner. She then looked away. "May I walk with you?" she asked.

"Sure, it's easy to get lost on the way to that class ever since an incident in the old classroom." Meg explained, walking with Jenny.

A bunch of the students were appalled and couldn't believe that someone was willingly walking to class with Meg Griffin. Sensing the others she flipped them off. That was something she learned from before moving back to Quahog. She concentrated on memorizing her way. The other girl walked with them though a little ahead.

"So, where'd you come here from?" Meg asked as they walked together before the bell would ring and they would risk detention.

"South Park," Jenny told Meg. She didn't seem to care for if anyone would be disgusted if she was walking with Meg. She had never had any problems with the girl.

"Oh, Mom went to high school with a woman who lives there with her husband and son," Meg said, just making conversation and stopped at the door. "Well, here we are. Advanced Calculus."

They entered class and for the rest of classes they entered they ended up sitting next to each other.

Soon it was lunch. Jenny had a tray of food and was waiting for Meg, having decided to hang around with the girl.

Meg rushed to the cafeteria, breathing heavily. She was asked to stay after class to clap erasers. "Finally." she muttered, then went to look for a seat or to see if Jenny had found a spot yet. She took out her lunch bag, then suddenly the blonde girl cut her in line. "Hey, Connie, that's not fair!"

"Like I care what you think." Connie rolled her eyes, not budging. "What'd your mommy make you for lunch?" she snatched the bag to look inside it.

Jenny saw this and came over to them. "Anything wrong, Meg? Is this skunk bothering you?" she asked, taking the lunch bag back.

"It's okay, really, I'm sure there's nothing even in there." Meg said, quietly.

"You got a problem, new girl?" Connie glanced at Jenny.

"Yes... Your face," Jenny retorted calmly to Connie. She handed it to Meg. "And just ignore this cheap, tacky snob." she told Meg.

"Excuse me!?" Connie nearly growled at Jenny, wrinkling her nose.

Meg stepped back in silence. This was going to get ugly.

Jenny looked indifferent. "I said your face is the problem you cheap, tacky snob..." she stated coolly. She raised an eyebrow challenging Connie to do something.

A crowd started to form. Some wondered if Connie was going to get her comupence.

"You smell like cows, go back to the mountains where you belong, cow girl." Connie snorted, shoving her.

Jenny chuckled humorlessly. "At least I don't smell like barbecued skunk..." she said and then dumped her tray over Connie's head and walked off, bringing Meg away too.

The ones looking forward to that actually laughed at Connie. The prima donna of the school screamed and grunted once the tray landed on her.

"Gee, thanks Jenny, you didn't have to do that." Meg smiled a bit, following Jenny to a spot to sit at together.

Jenny shrugged. "Never could stand bullies," she told Meg. "And you remind me of a kid I used to babysit, only, of course, older." she then said. She had babysat a boy named Kenny a few times. "Can you pretend to be ill?" she then asked, quietly.

"Uhh... Why?" Meg asked, curiously.

"We'll go and get something good to eat..." Jenny told her, quietly.

"You mean, like ditch school? A lot of seniors that can drive can do that," Meg explained. "What if we get in trouble?" she saw that her lunch bag had a can of shaving cream, moist towelettes, and a baby bottle. "Oh, great, it must've been Dad's turn to make my lunch..." she looked back up at Jenny. "I guess you have a point."

Jenny shrugged. "I'll take the blame." she said. She then looked at Meg. "So, can you?" she asked.

Meg turned a bit to fill a cup with some water from the drink machine in the cafeteria and splashed herself with the ice-cold water to make herself look feverish with a slight cold. She then sneezed, though it seemed really convincing, she wasn't really sick just as they both planned.

Jenny put on a look of concern and put her arm around Meg. She led her to the nurse's office. "Nurse, she's not very well..." she said.

Though she didn't like Meg very much, she couldn't deny the kid looked sick. "You best take her home, I'll excuse you..." the nurse said with a sigh.

"Thank you." Meg coughed and sniffled a bit.

Jenny nodded. "Thank you, nurse..." she said, slowly escorting Meg out of the room and out of the school.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like a burger." Meg told Jenny as they were on their way out of the school. She felt a little cool that she was actually leaving and 'living on the edge' of ditching school just for a meal.

Jenny shrugged. "Did even worse in South Park," she informed her. "Sure, a burger sounds good." she added. She hailed them a taxi to take them into town.

"Where to?" the driver asked as the girls got comfortable and strapped on their seat belts.

"The best burgers in town." Meg told him.

The driver nodded and took them to a fry restaurant. Jenny looked out at Quahog as they drove to the place. She hadn't seen the town since she moved and not properly since she came back. She looked cold and aloof as she looked distantly out of the window.

Meg told her about some things before the cab would stop and they would have to get out. Jenny had missed some new things happening in the town, so it would be good for her to be brought up to speed. A lot of celebrity visits, the town nearly threatened by her family, just strange stuff. "I bet South Park seems sane compared to Quahog." Meg told Jenny after mentioning several attacks from celebrity visits, even that she and the family got to meet Jesus Christ himself.

"Not really...Riots, the elementary schoolers practically acting better than adults... Then there was Kenny... Poor little kid kept on getting killed." she said. When they got to where they were going she paid their fare and then looked at the food place.

Meg's eyes went very big from that. "He kept getting killed?" she went out with Jenny into the food place and they both looked around.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, I protected him when I could." she said. She saw the man arguing with the food clerk and merely shrugged, it didn't look like bullying. She went with Meg to wait to get called for service.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg's eyes went very big from that. "He kept getting killed?" she went out with Jenny into the food place and they both looked around.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, I protected him when I could." she said. She saw the man arguing with the food clerk and merely shrugged, it didn't look like bullying. She went with Meg to wait to get called for service.

"Can I get a chicken salad?" the mayor asked.

"No," the teen behind the counter said.

"Can I get a coconut cake?"

"No."

"Can I have a sesame seed bun covered in mustard?"

"No."

"Well, gosh dangit, what kind of restaurant is this!?" the man grabbed the teen by his collar, looking angry.

"A fast food one, Mr. West..." the teen replied, like the mayor was an idiot, which no doubt, he was.

"Oh, great, Mayor West..." Meg sighed, slightly rolling her eyes.

"Listen kid, I know people, I've been saying lives since before you were born, now give me some popcorn!" the mayor kept arguing.

The teen rolled his eyes. "Next!"

Jenny looked at the man, her lips twitching slightly. They went forwards to order their food.

"Darn, I'll let you regret this..." the mayor grunted under his breath and walked off, then smirked. "Hello, Megan."

Meg hummed a little, then turned her attention to the teen to take their order. "I'll have a juicy burger with lettuce and tomato and chicken fries please."

"A chicken burger and fries please." Jenny said. She raised an eyebrow at the man's reaction to Meg. Her black tinted lips pursed a little as the man's face was handsome. Kind of like when Keira Knightley looked at that naval guy.

"Anything to drink?" the teen asked, tapping their order into his register.

"Hmm... Root beer." Meg shrugged, not really caring.

"A Coke please." Jenny said. She looked a second longer at this 'Mr. West' before looking aloof.

"Okay, that'll be $20.95." the teen told them.

Meg took out some money to see if she had enough. It didn't seem like that much for her and Jenny.

"Dammit... it's bad enough they serve kids meals without toys and now no cream corn for Adam West! This is a democracy!" the mayor grunted, sounding like a child.

Jenny saw how much Meg had and pulled out the rest. "Okay..." she said and handed him the money for it. She looked at Adam. "Creamed corn... That's easy to make." she said, her tone a little cold as usual.

The teen went to the back to get their order ready while Meg went to find a spot for them. Jenny waited for the food, leaning against the counter. Her shirt lifted up slightly at the back to reveal what looked like the end of wings. Meg glanced out the window as they waited.

The mayor walked over, eating some candy from his pocket. He glanced at Jenny, then back at his candy. "I know what you're thinking... I know it's true, everyone in town questions it... Mayor Adam West, how'd you get so lucky?" he grinned, suddenly going in a daze about himself. "Well, it all started when I was a boy and drinking some grape juice my mother gave me on the playground..."

Jenny rolled her eyes, but allowed Adam to go on. "Mayor West, however interesting that was to listen to my...Friend and I must have our lunch." she said after he had finished the story.

"Oh, okay, remember what your parents tell you, girls." Adam told them with a coy smile.

"Never talk to strangers or do drugs?" Meg queried.

"No, always count on Adam West!" the man told them,then left the restaurant Batman style and drove off in his car. "To the Mayor Cave!" he rode off laughing while the other townspeople looked and watched him strangely.

Jenny laughed a little, though it was humorless. "Well, that was interesting... I've met worse..." she said with a shrug, picking at her fries.

"Yeah, I really don't get him sometimes." Meg agreed, munching on her sandwich.

Jenny's mouth turned up on one cheerful for her. "He seems funny though... Where do you know him from?" she asked then.

"He's the mayor of Quahog, we used to date." Meg explained, not changing her tone of voice.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "I don't have room to comment though." she said with a shrug. She finished her fries and started on her burger.

Meg smirked a bit. Just then she felt a vibration and took out her phone to see a text. "Dear Meg, I heard you aren't feeling well, Lois is out shopping so the sooner you get home, the sooner I'll take care of you. Love Dad." Meg put her phone away. "Oh, great, my dad's gonna take care of me... Hopefully he'll just forget about me and let me stay in my room."

Jenny took one last bite. "I guess we'd better go back then..." she said, her voice warmer, if only for Meg. She had kind of meant it when she called her, her friend, though it was hard for her to let anyone in.

"I don't think he'd even notice or care." Meg rolled her eyes about her father. "He's kind of an idiot."

Jenny hesitantly patted Meg's hand, though she did. "Well, anytime you need to escape, you can come to my place..." she suggested.

"You moved to Spooner Street?" Meg asked.

Jenny nodded. "Yes," she said, simply. She wiped her mouth and put the rest of the stuff in the trash. "Well, if you don't want to go home yet, we could take a walk through the park first while we walk." she said.

"Okay Jenny, I would like that." Meg smiled, feeling happy for the first time in what felt like her whole life.

Jenny nodded and threw the rubbish away. She stood up and waited for Meg to walk so she would walk by the side of her. "How much trouble do you think I'll be in for the thing I did to that blondie?" she asked, sounding a bit uncaring.

Meg shrugged as she finished her food. "Probably after school detention at the most."

"Okay..." Jenny replied with a shrug. She had done worse punishment for less at South Park.

Meg sighed a bit. "I wish I could just stay in my room away from school and everyone who knows me sometimes..."

"Come to mine if you feel like that, Mom doesn't give a toss of when it'll be." Jenny said, shrugging. They both then started a slow walk home through the park.

"Really? I don't think I've been to another person my age's house before, except that one sleepover I snuck into on a Disney Channel set." Meg said with a smile.

(Cue random unnecessary cutaway gag)

Soon they were back at Meg's house. Jenny had said it was best that she saw what Meg's family was like first. She knocked on the door, giving Meg a supporting arm.

A little football headed boy opened the door. "Oh, it's you..." he greeted Meg, though that was how he usually greeted Meg and Chris. He then looked at Jenny. "Is this the dark harbinger to carry me away from this hovel?" he asked, no one in particular.

"Stewie, this is my friend, Jenny, i hope you be really nice to her." Meg gave her baby brother a charming smile, not seeming to notice his vulgar dialect.

Stewie looked at Meg dismissively. "Yeah, whatever..." he said, boredly.

Jenny raised an eyebrow, three years after knowing Kenny, she could understand any dialect. "No, kid... If I see her though, I'll let you know." she said.

The baby looked back at Jenny though. "Oh, so you're a friend of her? Take me to her before that fat man gets a hold of me again!" he ordered.

"You can understand him?" Meg asked.

"Yes, I can," Jenny said. "Kenny couldn't talk clearly and I could understand him..."

"Oh." Meg replied to Jenny's question.

"Who's there!? I detect an unwanted presence in the house!" Peter's voice rang around the house. "Meg, are you coming home for lunch again?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow at Peter's announcement.

Stewie let out a cry of horror. "Aaah! Fat man!" he yelled and climbed up onto Jenny's back to hide from him.

Meg got nervous. "Dad!?"

Peter came in with a battering ram. "Meg, who let you in the house again?" he furrowed his eyebrows at her, ready to charge and take her down.

"Dad, stop!" Meg cried, then crouched to protect herself from the impact.

Jenny murmured an apology to Stewie and then grabbed him and held him out. "Your daughter wasn't feeling well and your son opened the door as it was open slightly." she said.

Stewie squirmed in her grasp, trying to get back to her to hide. "No! Dammit! Put me down, hide me!" he yelled.

"Hey Stewie, how ya doin'?" Peter giggled, taking the baby from her hands.

Meg stared at Jenny, then at Peter, feeling an unsettling feeling. Jenny watched Peter with Stewie. She looked distant again.

Stewie flailed a little. "Argh! Release me at once!" he yelled, angrily.

"Aww... Someone's cranky, I know what'll cheer you up," Peter smiled, then went to bathroom upstairs. "it's bath time for Stewie baby!"

"Poor Stewie..." Meg murmured under her breath.

Jenny nodded once. "I had to think quickly," she said with a shrug. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked.

Stewie's angry yells could be heard.

"Wanna come in my room?" Meg offered. "We can watch some videos, no one ever wants to watch them with me... Even my stuffed animals ran away and Funshine Bear committed suicide."

Jenny nodded. "Sure thing." she agreed. She waited to follow Meg to the teenage girl's room.

Meg smiled, she was happy someone was going to go with her in her room. Now the fun can really begin. She ran up the stairs and led the way to her bedroom, it looked like it belonged to a six-year-old girl rather than a 17-year-old girl. "Here we are!" she beamed with hardly contained excitement.

"It's...Nice..." Jenny said, not sure of what word to use. She didn't want to upset Meg though. She looked around, wondering why it was so cutesy, though she admired Meg if she had the room the way she liked it.

"Thanks," Meg said, kneeling and looking at her old box of videos underneath her television set. "Sorry if it's a bit girly, Mom and Dad refused to pay extra for a makeover on it, that's why it's still like this from the day I was born. Sure, give Chris a makeover with HIS room, but leave me to be stuck with this old room. They even got pony rides, pin the tail on the donkey, and a clown for my birthday..."

"Need some paint, a new cover, and pillowcase set, you'll be fine." Jenny said. She perched carefully on Meg's bed, looking at her new friend.

"You think it'd be cool?" Meg asked, brightening up a little.

Jenny nodded. "I'll show you my room sometime," she said. She looked at Meg and then the room. "I think a deep purple with silver highlights and patterns." she informed.

"I always liked purple." Meg smiled, even if she were donning pink as her trademark outfit. She took out a collection of various videos and placed them on her bed allowing Jenny to pick since she was the guest.

Jenny winked slightly and then pointed to a film that looked cool enough to watch. "I think this one." she said.

"This one? Okay." Meg took the video and removed it from the case to put in. "Just gotta rewind it first." she clicked the rewind button to go back to the beginning.

Jenny gave a twitch of her mouth, smiling slightly. Meg smiled back at her.

"So, tell me about your family." Jenny said, not prying, but curious.

Meg sighed and sat on her bed, crossing her legs. "Well, they used to be not so bad. Sometimes Mom and Dad helped me out when I'd have trouble, but now that I'm 17 it's like they stopped caring about me or something. Dad's usually drunk when I had my 'friends' over and he embarrasses me, Mom annoys me and belittles me with every little thing, Stewie seems to be okay but when I have to babysit him, I'd rather be out doing something else... Chris is just plain annoying and gross, it's not hard to see the resemblance between him and Dad... "

Jenny hesitated a second, but put a careful arm around Meg. "Once again, if you ever need to get away a while, my mom doesn't care when someone comes over to see me, so you can come anytime, day or night." she said.

"Thanks Jenny." Meg sounded very confident now.

Jenny smiled slightly again. "Now, let's watch the film." she said, ignoring downstairs.

Lois was driving home having finished shopping. Peter called Lois's cell phone number and curled the cord, looking clueless as ever.

"What Petah?" Lois asked as she answered.

"Should I take out or leave in a knife or fork that gets stuck to Stewie's butt if I bathed him in the bath tub? I didn't want him to get scared, so I made it seem like in the sink like when he was a little baby..." Peter said, without thought or concern about the infant.

Lois sighed, a little angry. "What!? What makes you think that a knife and fork should be around him when he's havin' a bath!? I'm on my way home and we better take him to the Doctah." she said, speeding up a little. She drove fast, but in a way not to break the speed limit. She pulled up hazardously and came into the house. "Petah!? Stewie!?" she yelled.

"Oh my god Lois, it's terrible!" Peter ran to her, nearly crying. "The company cut our cable and I won't be able to watch the football game with Quagmire and the guys!" he cried like a baby and held her close, tears running down his face. He then sounded calm and flat. "Oh yeah and I think Stewie's bleeding..."

Lois pushed Peter away, her baby boy needed her more than her idiotic husband did. She ran and found Stewie.

"Blast woman! How dare you leave me with the fat man!" he shouted, hurting from the cutlery.

"LOIS!" Peter yelled from downstairs as he was ignored.

Lois picked Stewie up and with him in a towel and went downstairs. "What is it, Peter?" she asked him, her voice calmer so her accent wasn't as thick.

Stewie grumbled, but clung to Lois.

"Stupid cable guy took out all the good shows!" Peter whined as he clicked through the remote to show her. "Now we're stuck with the awful channels. PBS, Disney Channel, The History Channel, ABC Family..."

Lois looked at him. "Go and watch it at one of their houses, I'm takin' Stewie to the hospital." she said.

Stewie glared at her. "No, dammit! I don't want to go to that germ infested pit!" he yelled.

"Hey, he has a point, Lois, hospitals are kinda filthy..." Peter said, nearly understanding Stewie. "Besides, how else am I gonna catch up with the game on someone else's TV? Who'll make us dinner?"

Lois looked at Peter. "He needs stitches, and you can get takeout or get Meg ta cook for you." she said.

Stewie looked at her in almost horror. Peter whined and moaned like an irritated child. Lois just glared at Peter calmly and took Stewie to the hospital as he needed stitches.

Stewie, for once, wanted to stay with Peter, not looking forward to being stitched up. "No! Fat man, control your woman!" he shouted as they want away.

"Bye bye Stewie," Peter waved to the baby. "Hope your stitches work better than plastic surgery on celebrities. I won't have a freak for a son, that's Meg's job!"

Lois strapped Stewie in in a way that would not affect his wound. She then drove off to the Hospital.

"Lois, wait!" Peter called after her, then sighed. "She hates me, doesn't she?"


	3. Chapter 3

Meg went to shut the door so they would have privacy and sat up on her bed, holding her knees. Jenny looked at her friend. She was very observant and was seeing in what emotional way Meg was doing it. Meg looked back at her friend, feeling deep and emotional. Jenny turned to check what was happening on the film, not sure how to react to the deepness and the emotion. Meg nearly cried at the emotional parts and kept a tissue handy. Jenny watched, not showing much emotion. To anyone random looking in it was like two opposites sitting next to each other.

Meg sniffled and wiped her eyes. Her voice cracked and nearly broke from the crying. "I'm sorry Jenny, this moment is just so overwhelming... It always punches me on the inside."

Jenny patted Meg's arm. "Don't worry about it..." she said, quietly and softly.

Meg smiled and felt safe and warm with Jenny.

"When the movie's over, what shall we do then?" Jenny asked Meg, quietly.

"Excuse me just a minute, I need to take a dump." Meg stood up from her bed side. She had unruly manners due to the poor parenting of Peter and Lois. Sometimes she was aware of it, but sometimes she wasn't. She felt it was normal at times so she could fit in with her family when not in school.

Jenny raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. After all Cartman used to be even coarser. She decided to look out for anyone coming to where they were. Meg quickly stepped into the bathroom.

Peter came upstairs, moping around, then saw Jenny. "Oh my god!" he gasped. "Who are you, what have you done with Meg and why wasn't I in on it?"

Jenny looked at Peter. "I'm Jenny, I'm Meg's friend, and she is fine." she said, not wanting to tell Peter that Meg was in the bathroom in case he interrupted and bothered Meg.

Peter stared at her, then quietly laughed. He then started to laugh hard, very out loud, nearly crying. "Oh, this is good! Meg with a friend!?" Peter kept laughing in her face, being obnoxious, he then took out his phone and called Lois again, trying to contain his laughter to tell her 'the best joke he ever heard'.

Lois couldn't answer as they were in the hospital.

Jenny's demeanor went even colder than normal. She pulled her fist back and punched him hard in the chin not caring they were at the top of the stairs. Peter screamed and started cursing as he hit each step down the stairs and he landed face first on his cell phone.

Jenny stood, looking down. "Oops..." she deadpanned. She looked out for Meg. "I think I killed your dad..." she said, simply.

Meg flushed the toilet, washed her hands and came out, wiping her hands on her shirt. "Really?"

"OOOOWWWWW!" Peter whined, rather loud, like a child exaggerating their pain.

"Seems not..." Jenny sighed.

"Darn..." Meg sounded disappointed.

"I know this sounds cheesy, but do you like games?" Meg offered. "Chris has some video and I got board games."

Jenny shrugged. "Either's fine..." she said.

"I haven't played a video game in forever, why don't we play a few levels?" Meg sounded more forward about the video games than a regular board game.

"Sure." Jenny smiled, being quite competitive.

"You're going down." Meg competed playfully.

Jenny smirked. Meg chuckled, then went to get the game system set up in the living room so they could play. Luckily Peter had vanished so they could have the living room to themselves.

Jenny sat down and grabbed a video game remote. "Ready to be beaten?" she asked, but in a teasing way.

"Bring it on, girly." Meg smirked, grabbing her remote and setting the two player mode.

Jenny's smirk went playful and dark at the same time. "Oh, it's on now." she said, as if Meg's reply was a challenge.

Meg laughed, then started the game and let her fingers do the work.

Jenny gained an intense look of concentration. Her fringe covering her eye was now behind her ear. She had a few scars but they didn't look too bad.

"You're so going down." Meg cackled.

"As if." Jenny scoffed in reply.

Meg laughed, then they started fighting each other in the game, but it was friendly competition. Jenny didn't seem as cold as earlier, while it was just her and Meg. Meg smiled back at Jenny as they indulged themselves in video games.

"Well, Mrs. Griffin, what can I do for you today?" Dr. Hartman came in, seeing Stewie sitting on the observation chair with Lois in a wooden chair.

Stewie glared at the Doctor.

Lois looked at the Doctor. "I think my son needs stitches...My husband was bathing him and somehow he was injured." she said.

"Kids, huh?" Dr. Harman chuckled and ruffled up the baby's hair. Then gasped. "Oh my god!" he looked into his hand in astonishment.

Stewie glared at the man still.

Lois looked panicked. "Oh, my gosh, what!?" she asked, loudly.

"My glove, it's totally out of style!" Dr. Hartman showed he had on a pink glove instead of a white, traditional doctor one. "Now, let me fix that." he changed gloves quickly, then took out a magnifying glass. "Oh, Mrs. Griffin, do you know what this is!?" he gasped.

Lois looked at him. "What are you on about? I know you are holding a magnifyin' glass." she said.

"Oh, that's right, I knew this wasn't my X-ray," Dr. Hartman put it away. "I'm afraid little Stewie has only three months." he said gravely.

Lois's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" she yelled.

Stewie looked shocked. "What!? What are you blathering on about, idiot?" he asked the doctor angrily.

"He has three months, right?" Dr. Hartman opened a folder. "This month is January, his birthday's in April... He has three months until his next birthday. Now, Mrs. Griffin, I believe the boy has cancer."

Lois glared at the doctor. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, angrily.

Stewie sat down, wincing looking shocked.

"I'm a doctor ma'am, now Stewie needs stitches," Dr. Hartman confirmed, then smiled, looking down at Stewie. "Alright, little one, we're just gonna sew your head up like a teddy bear, it won't take long." he quickly sewed stitches into Stewie's head.

Lois sighed.

Stewie cried. "Ow! Stop it!" he yelled.

"There we are, good as new." Dr. Hartman smiled, even though he seemed to have sewn a Nazi symbol in Stewie's head without realizing it.

Lois looked relieved slightly and then looked at Stewie's stitches. "Is it meant to be shaped like that?" she asked him.

Stewie gently felt the stitches, but chuckled evilly. He wasn't offended by the mark.

"Oh," Dr. Hartman looked down at it, then at Lois. "Well... You're not a Jewish family, right?"

Stewie was just smiling evilly to himself.

Lois shook her head. "It'll have to do, I'm not subjectin' my baby to any more pain." she said.

"You're a good mother, Mrs. Griffin," Dr. Hartman smiled. "I love both my children equally as well."

"Doctor, you have three children the nurse reminded him.

"Oh, yeah..." Dr. Hartman said slowly in realization.

Lois picked Stewie up. "Thank you, Dr. Hartman, when should I bring him back for the stitches to be taken out?" she asked.

Stewie rolled his eyes. "I want to keep them, woman!" he complained.

"I'd say in about three days," Dr. Hartman told her with an assuring smile. "He should be fine, if not then I know an excellent person who makes tiny caskets for an early funeral."

Stewie glared. "Shut up, you buffoon, I feel fine and you're not removing these stitches!" he told the man angrily.

Lois tried shushing Stewie and rubbing the boy's back.

"He seems fussy," Dr. Hartman observed. "He probably just needs a nap, you know how babies are."

Stewie looked at the Doctor.

Lois nodded. "I know, Dr. Hartman, thank you." she said and left the doctor's room.

"I'm a doctor, it's what I do." Dr. Hartman smiled and waved at the two leaving.

"Dr. Hartman, I think I need medical treatment..." a man came in, limping and holding himself with blood dripping from his sides.

"I'm sure that's just a flesh wound, now run along." Dr. Hartman told him, not seeming to really care or be concerned.

Lois took Stewie to the car and strapped him in before getting in herself and driving back home. She drove home quickly.

Jenny was quite competitive, but she wasn't nasty with it. Meg was the same way, mashing the controller buttons. She wanted to win, but not in a competitive way like Connie D'Amico would be.

Jenny pouted as she lost the first round, but shrugged. "Well done, Meg." she said.

"Why thank you, Jenny." Meg smiled back, lightly. "You did pretty good yourself, I was sure you'd win."

Jenny smiled slightly. "Well, it was close..." she said.

Lois not long after this came inside. She looked at the two girls in surprise. Stewie looked at them, miffed with Jenny but still impressed at her slightly evil and quick thinking.

"Another round?" Meg offered, gently.

"Oh, Lois!" Peter ran over, seemingly out of nowhere, cracking up. "Lois, this is the best joke I ever heard! Get this, that girl says she and Meg are friends!" he yelled, then laughed out loud, nearly crying.

Jenny looked at Lois. She looked solemn. "Hello, Mrs. Griffin..." she said. She remembered this woman.

Lois looked at Peter and then the girls. "She's the girl who always used ta have her nose in a book." she reminded Peter.

"You mean like that broad that fell in love with that wild dog in that Disney movie I saw last week?" Peter asked, flatly.

Meg looked back at her parents, feeling a little worried to be seen outside of school and not sick as a dog. No offense to Brian. Jenny looked at Meg and then at Lois and Peter.

Lois nodded. "Kinda like her... Only it seems she was like the beast, she looks bettah now..." she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meg asked, seeing that her mother compared her friend to the ugly character of that story.

"Oh, nothing personal, Meg," Peter replied. "It's just that there were two hideous, ugly girls in this house a long time ago and I'm pretty sure one of them was you and your friend there, she's a lot better looking now." he smiled.

Jenny looked coldly at Lois and Peter.

Lois put Stewie down and looked at her watch. "I better start on dinnah... Are you staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Meg invited Jenny, though she was sure the girl would already agree, even if the family was tedious.

Jenny nodded to Meg, the corner of her mouth, twitching.

Stewie walked over to Meg and Jenny. "Harbinger's messenger, Meg, one of you help me onto the sofa!" he ordered.

"I'm home!" Chris came through the door and caught a look at Jenny. "Whoa, Meg, you look good, did you finally get plastic surgery like those celebrities that need to feel good about themselves and just creep people out?"

Jenny then lifted Stewie onto the sofa before she looked icily at Chris. "No, I am not Meg, and I think she's fine the way she is." she said, her voice cold.

Stewie was feeling happy, and evil, to be sitting next to Jenny.

Chris screamed a little. "Aaaah! Rebellious fashion teen Meg!"

Lois ignored them basically. "Yeah, that's nice..." she muttered. She then smiled at Chris. "How was your day, Chris?" she asked.

Chris then looked at his mother. "Oh, it was great, Mom!" he then trailed on about his day at school, ignoring everyone around him now.

"That's my boy..." Peter chuckled, nudging his arm playfully.

Meg sighed and stayed next to Jenny, wondering what to do next. Jenny patted Meg's arm gently.

Stewie moved to sit on Jenny's lap. "Do you like my stitches?" he asked her.

Jenny gently patted Stewie's head. "They're cool." she told him with a shrug.

Stewie looked quite pleased.

Lois smiled. "I'll make your favorite for dinner." she said to Chris.

"Yay!" Chris cheered, laughing and clapping in amusement.

Meg smiled, then looked at her mother. "What about my favorite dinner? You always promised you'd do it sometime, but you never do!"

Peter looked at them, then went into the kitchen to get a quick snack.

Lois went into the kitchen, ignoring Meg.

"What do you like for dinner?" Jenny asked Meg, quietly.

"I'm in the mood for pork chops... we haven't had any in a long time." Meg told her, looking blank.

Chris was bored of being in the room and decided to go to his room. "Hey! where's all my video games!? Did the evil monkey take 'em...?" he asked, possibly no one.

Stewie looked at Meg. "Nothing goes your way, huh Meg?" he asked.

"You can come to mine tomorrow and we'll have them then." Jenny said.

"Cool." Meg brightened up. She gave a look to her baby brother, then rolled her eyes.

Jenny flicked his ear a little. "Don't be rude..." she murmured.

Stewie rubbed his ear. "Ow... I'll tell your Mistress how you treat me." he muttered.

"I guess we could watch something out here now." Meg suggested now that she was on the couch with Jenny and Stewie.

Stewie rubbed his ear and then crossed his tiny arms.

Jenny chuckled once and then nodded at Meg. "Sure." she said.

Meg smiled, then calmed herself down.

Jenny gently rocked Stewie a little, it was almost like she wasn't conscious she was doing it. Stewie at first started to complain but soon couldn't help but be lulled into a trance due to the rocking.

Peter looked at them, then went into the kitchen to get a quick snack.

Lois went into the kitchen. "Petah! No snacks before dinnah!" she scolded him, ignoring Meg.

Peter glared at his wife like a child frustrated in not getting what he had wanted.

Lois glared back at Peter. "Don't look at me like that, you know we can't have snacks before dinnah." she reminded him.

Peter moaned and put the cookie back in the jar. "Pain in the ass..." he muttered to himself, glaring at her.

Lois rolled her eyes and started to cook.

"I don't need to take this, Lois." Peter told his wife sharply as he really wanted to get a cookie now.

Lois looked at him. "Ya won't get any dinner if ya keep actin' like this, Petah." she warned him.

Peter groaned and stomped his foot, going to the phone to call one of his friends. Lois just sighed. Peter sighed and dialed a number as Lois cooked the dinner. "Hey, Joe..." he said, casually.

"Oh, hey, Peter." Joe answered when he answered the phone.

"Does Bonnie ever let you snack before dinner?" Peter asked, a little fumed at Lois.

Joe sighed. "No, Peter, and if I tried, she always whacked me away." he said.

"Aw, damn, who do our wives think they are?" Peter growled. "I can understand you cuz you're in a wheelchair, but me?"

Joe rolled his eyes. He was used to how inconsiderate Peter was. "Don't use my ability against me in an argument, Peter," he said. "I'm not afraid to come and arrest your butt."

"Oh, alright," Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry if you're differently able and that offends you."

Joe could be heard taking a few deep breaths before he spoke again, a slight strain in his voice. "Now, did you need anything else Peter?" he asked.

"Are there any openings as a cop?" Peter asked, casually. "I...I may have gotten laid off down at the brewery..."

"I'll ask..." Joe told Peter.

Lois called through that Dinner was ready.

"Thanks Joe, I gotta go." Peter quickly hung up and dashed to the kitchen.

Joe shrugged and hung up.

Stewie was asleep now.

"Awww... he's actually cute when he's sleeping." Meg cooed, seeing Stewie fall asleep in Jenny's arms. "So... umm... This boy Kenny, was he a baby too, any brothers and sisters?" she was curious about Jenny's life in South Park.

"No, he was a young boy, and he was an only child, though I heard something about a new sister when I was on my way out," Jenny said. "He always wore his anorak with the hood zipped up, but once he wore his hood down."

"That must've looked weird for his friends seeing his hood down, like me or Chris without or hats. Meg replied.

Jenny nodded. "He was cute though when he did, his hair was blonde." she said, meaning it in the friendly only way.

Meg smiled and awed at that. "He must be a cute little one, how old?"

Jenny told her his age. "He was a rather friendly boy." she then added. She blinked as Stewie moved in his sleep to listen to the beat of her heart.

"I miss being a kid sometimes, when I see someone that age, I just wish I could be that age again, a million questions and none of the answers." Meg sighed, sounding like an old woman losing her childhood.

Jenny patted Meg's arm. "Don't worry, after we've left the death trap of school, we can go somewhere else." she said, quietly.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep..." Stewie mumbled.

"Thanks." Meg said, gently, trying not to wake Stewie up from his little nap.

Jenny smiled slightly.

Lois called through that Dinner was ready.

"Wow, that was fast." Meg was impressed with how quick dinner would take.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah..." she said, softly. She gently woke Stewie. "Come on, little fellow..." she coaxed.

"Come 'ere, Stewie..." Meg cooed, reaching out for the baby.

Jenny handed Stewie over to Meg.

Stewie woke up slowly. "What? What happened?" he asked, looking around.

"You fell asleep, little guy." Meg giggled, holding Stewie close to her.

Stewie flailed. "Let me go! Put me down!" he complained.

Lois was putting the plates on the table.

"What's for dinner, honey?" Peter stepped in with a smile.

Chris slowly came downstairs, looking glum. "Mooom! The evil monkey stole my video games again!"

"Chris's favorite," Lois said, showing the food that Chris liked. She had only set places for her, Peter, Chris, Stewie and for Brian. She seemed to have forgotten Jenny and Meg.

"YAY!" Chris went to sit down.

Peter took his seat as well. Meg saw a plate of food and went to take it, even if she didn't like the food much, at least there was an extra plate of food. Jenny looked, she frowned at the fact there were plates missing.

Lois blinked and stopped Meg from taking the plate. "That's for Brian... You didn't want it earlier, so you can go without tonight." she said.

"What!" Meg snapped.

"Meg, don't yell, it's rude." Peter snorted, sounding rather hypocritical.

"Ha ha, Meg doesn't get dinner!" Chris laughed while eating.

Jenny frowned. "Come on, Meg." she said, the tone icy in front of the family.

Meg turned to Jenny and followed to go with her. Jenny opened the door and held it open for Meg. Stewie reached for his chair. Lois took Stewie to be in his chair. She looked at Meg, frowning. Chris still laughed at Meg and ate. Peter picked at some of the vegetables served on his plate, he had a lot more than everyone else did and ate mostly the meat. Stewie picked at his food.

Lois sighed. "That girl's trouble." she said.

"Now Lois, I told you, we didn't have to keep Meg when she was born, we could've easily sold her to a sneaker factory in a Third World country..." Peter clarified like it were typical dinner conversation.

Chris didn't answer, but he ate his food. Stewie just ate.

Lois looked at him. "She didn't turn out the way I expected." she said.

"Yeah..." Peter looked low, then back at her. "I blame you."

Brian walked in and set himself next to Stewie to eat his food. He had locked himself in the spare room with his writing again, though never being a success like he wants to be.

Lois glared at Peter, and took her plate to the sink. She washed her dish.

Peter kept eating, then looked at Brian. "Do ya... Do ya think she's mad at me?"

"Mad at you? No," Brian said, then took a forkful of food. "Furious, possibly."

"OHHH!" Peter groaned, then slammed his head on the table, holding his face.

Stewie laughed. "Oh, the look on the Fat Man's face was priceless." he said.

"Yeah." Brian laughed with Stewie in agreement.

Stewie laughed

Peter moaned in dismay.

"Mom, can I eat Meg's dinner again?" Chris asked, still hungry after his plate.

"I didn't put out any for Meg." Lois reminded him.

"Oh, can I still have more?" Chris asked.

Lois came in with another plate made up for Chris.

Chris smiled and ate a whole other plate of food.

"I think I may be a bad father..." Peter shrugged.

Stewie nodded. "For once, I agree with you..." he told Peter.

"Aw... You're sweet..." Peter patted Stewie's head, then looked on top to see the stitches. "Oh, Stewie, you got a cut, here, let me fix it the way your grandpa taught me." he put his fingers on the edge of the stitch to rip them out of his head.

Brian cringed once he saw that, but luckily Peter was stopped before he could actually do it.

Stewie growled.

Lois stopped him from doing it. "Leave them in, he's healin'." she said, stopping Peter.

"You never let me have any fun," Peter snorted, folding his arms like a child. "I wish Dad was still alive..."

"Peter, she's not your mother." Brian told him while eating the last of his food.

Stewie shuffled away from Peter.

"Peter, what the heck happened? You're just grumpy tonight." Lois said.

"The cable's out, Meg ran away, Stewie's got stitches, and we have a talking dog, i hate my life..." Peter groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Meg smiled and walked out with Jenny. "So, wanna go to your house?" she never managed to ask that question without a hurtful answer following it.

"Sure, that's where we were going." the icy teen said. She led Meg into her house.

"That's what I thought." Meg told her then came inside the house.

A woman who looked similar to Jenny came out of the living room, into the hallway.

"Um... hello." Meg waved at the woman, she assumed to be Jenny's mother.

Jenny smiled at her mother. "Mom, this is Meg, Meg, this is my mom." she introduced.

Jenny's mom smiled. "Hi, Meg, call me Maria..." she said. "Oh, and are you going to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh, okay, hello Maria, if that's okay with you." Meg smiled.

Jenny smiled. "If she wants, can Meg stay the night?" she asked.

Maria looked at Meg and smiled. "Of course you can stay for dinner and a sleepover if you want to." she said, very friendly.

"Wow, I never had a sleepover at someone else's house before, usually with my old friends when they would come over, they would be gone before the night was over." Meg sounded deeply flattered.

Jenny looked at Meg. "So, you'll stay?" she asked.

"And what do you want for dinner?" Maria asked.

"Well, we haven't had these in a while and I've been hungry for them ever since, but do you think I could have pork chops?" Meg asked, still on the brink of eating that, she had a craving for it lately.

"Yeah, sounds nice, Mom." Jenny told her.

Maria nodded, smiling. "Okay, you don't mind a little spice though, do you, dear?" she asked.

"Surprise me." Meg told her with a smile.

"Come on, Meg, let's go to my room." Jenny said.

Maria nodded and shooed them upstairs. Meg followed her up. Hopefully Jenny's bedroom would be more proper for someone their age. Jenny opened her room. It was darker coloured and was quite neat. However there was a corner that was messy. The bed had a deep red bedspread on.

"Nice room..." Meg said, walking inside.

"Thanks, Meg." Jenny said with a smile.

"Do you girls want cookies and milk after dinner?" Maria called up, after all, Jenny did still like milk and cookies.

"Chocolate chip?" Meg asked, filled with glee.

Jenny hid a smirk, knowing how her mom would reply.

"No, rum and raisin!" Maria first called up, the teasing sarcasm clear. "Of course chocolate chip, sweetheart!" she then called, her voice showing she wasn't mad or being mean by the way she said the first thing.

"Oh." Meg said, then laughed once she realized it was a joke.

"You know I do, Mom!" Jenny called down. She then gestured for Meg to sit down on one of the beanbags.

Maria laughed. "Okay, I'll call you down when dinner is ready!" she told them.

Meg laughed a bit, then sat on one of the beanbags. It was a little strange at first, but she then managed to make herself comfortable. "I don't think I've ever sat in a beanbag chair before."

"Comfy, are they not?" Jenny asked, smiling.

"Very, a little weird to get used to though." Meg laughed a little.

Jenny smiled. "So, would you like to stay the night?" she asked her.

"I'd love to!" Meg beamed, even though she knew Lois and Peter probably wouldn't let her willingly.

Jenny seemed to guess something along those lines. "We have stuff you can wear... And if they objected, I'd make them regret it..." she said, smiling darkly.

Meg looked down at her clothes. They were a bit old and boring, repetitive. She even wore that exact hat from the day she was born. "I do need a little change in pace."

Jenny smiled and went to get some clothes for Meg to look at. She had meant night-clothes but would allow Meg to try some normal clothes too.

"Oh, if that's okay," Meg said, a little nervously now. "Don't get me wrong, I like these clothes, but seriously I have worn these so long it gets so boring." she took out some childhood photos of herself in those very clothes day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year.

Jenny nodded. She dug through the pile of clothes and held up something that looked like it would suit Meg. Meg went over to see some options that she would like too. She didn't even really like the color pink that much. Sure, give Chris and Stewie new clothes, but not the oldest child. Jenny held up a nice purple top and some black trousers.

"Wow, that looks neat, Jenny!" Meg's eyes lit up.

"Try it on." the icy teen told her friend, smiling.

"Okay," Meg smiled, taking the outfit. "Excuse me." she went to be hidden and change into the new outfit. She then stepped out, wearing it, though she still had on her pink beanie.

Jenny looked appraisingly at her and nodded. "Would you like your hair done?" she asked.

Meg glanced in the bedroom window's reflection and saw her hairstyle. It was a bit boring, she always had that style for as long as she could remember. "That sounds safe, I trust you." she smiled back at her friend.

Jenny pulled Meg gently over to an antique dressing table. She then started to style Meg's hair.

Meg kept her eyes forward and had a small smile. "I really appreciate this, Jenny."

"What are friends for?" the other teen asked. She didn't often act girly anymore and this was as girly as she did though. She styled it so it was more feathered looking.

"I don't know..." Meg said, plainly, like it were a normal answer to that question, but she was glad that she finally had a true friend who wouldn't run off on her.

Jenny chuckled. "Okay, your hair is done." she said, finishing it off.

Maria stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, girls, dinner's ready!" she called.

Meg went to get a quick look at herself and patted some of her hair. "Oh, wow, I love that Jenny! Thank you so much!" she then went to hug Jenny, but stepped back unsure of how the girl felt around hugs.

Jenny hesitated a moment, but then hugged Meg. "You're welcome." she said, quietly.

Maria tapped her foot. "Spicy pork chops with cheesy mash and beans!" she called.

"Oh, let's go!" Meg beamed, then went downstairs with Jenny. She was very hungry for not having dinner and this dinner sounded amazing.

Jenny smiled at her mom. She then inhaled the aroma of the food. "You outdid yourself this time, Mom." she said.

Maria chuckled. "Thanks, just remember there's seconds if you want and/or need it." she said.

Meg smiled at the floor. It smelled and looked really good and she could already almost taste it. "Thanks, umm... Maria." she said, trying to adjust to being allowed to call a friend's mother as such. "Do you guys say anything before you eat?" she asked, keeping manners for other family house rules.

"Not unless you want to, and you're welcome, dear..." Maria said. She had an amused twinkle in her eye as she asked her next question. "So, what did you two do today and have you met anyone nice?" she asked.

Jenny coughed a little, embarrassed at what her mom had asked. She wiped the drink off her mouth and top as she had spilled it a little from the cough.

Meg smiled and sat down to enjoy her food. She helped herself to eating and conversed with Maria a bit. "Well, we went to school of course and had some lunch together." she said plainly, not noticing the embarrassed Jenny.

Maria smiled. "Well, that's nice... So, did you two meet anyone nice today?" she asked.

Jenny's cheeks turned pink and she looked at her plate as she ate.

"I didn't really... Except, for, well, Jenny on her first day." Meg shrugged, not noticing how sheepish Jenny suddenly became.

Maria giggled. "Okay... But, did Jenny meet a boy?" she asked Meg, the last part in a whisper.

Jenny blushed. "Mom, stop it..." she muttered.

"Eh, I guess," Meg shrugged. "We stopped by and met Mayor West." she sounded uncaring toward the older man.

Jenny blushed and concentrated on eating.

Maria smiled. "Wow..." she said.

"Yeah... I just wonder how he got his job.." Meg slightly rolled her eyes, unaware of Jenny's feelings.

Maria laughed fondly as Jenny smiled nervously.

"Also, I got a makeover." Meg showed her new wardrobe to Maria, though since they were jenny's clothes, she probably had already seen them.

"You look really good, sweetie." Maria said.

Jenny smiled then.

"Thanks." Meg smiled.

Soon they fell into silence so they could eat properly. Jenny's blush soon died down. Maria finished her's and then checked on the cookies.

Meg smiled and ate happily. "Oh, what spices are these cooked in? I love them so in this pork!" she moaned with pleasure.

Jenny shrugged, it was a recipe her mother never taught her yet.

Maria laughed gently. "Maybe one day, I'll tell you both." she said.

"I would like that, I used to bake cookies all the time, except for that one time I got Mom to try them..." Meg commented.

Cutaway Gag

"Mama, I made you and Daddy some cookies from school!" Seven-year-old younger Meg handed a tray of cookies to Lois on her way inside the family house.

Lois took the tray, this being at a time where Meg was actually liked properly and paid attention to by Lois. "Oh, these look nice, honey." she said, she took one and had a bite to taste it. She turned slightly green and placed the cookies down, before running to throw up.

Meg frowned deeply and looked down at the floor in her flashback.

"Never again!" Lois had shouted from the bathroom.

End of Cutaway Gag

Back in the present Jenny was watching Meg carefully. Jenny looked at her friend. She knew it was probably a bit of a sad memory for Meg. Maria ate her pork a smile, that was sympathetic too, as she looked at Meg. The woman then finished her plate and started to wash her plate up.

Meg shook her head, lost in her thoughts, then kept eating. "This is amazing." she beamed.

Maria smiled. "Thank you, sweetie, you can come again whenever you want." she said.

Jenny rolled her eyes, but gave her small twitch of a smile.

"Oh, in that case I should move in." Meg laughed, joking a little.

Jenny smirked. "I wouldn't mind." she said.

Maria chuckled from the kitchen. "I'll arrange the papers." she laughed.

Meg laughed a bit, then smiled quietly. She had wished it would be possible, but she didn't want to be a burden on Maria and Jenny.

"Do it, Mom." Jenny said, winking once at Meg.

Maria laughed melodically again. Meg laughed again and finished the remains of her dinner.

Jenny finished hers too. "Mom, do you need us to do anything?" the girl asked her mother.

Maria stuck her head through the doorway. "Go have fun, watch a movie on the TV, or go and chill in your attic..." she said, smiling.

"When should I get ready to go home?" Meg asked, sounding curious and worried about what would happen if she missed curfew.

Jenny looked at Meg, tilting her head a little. "I thought you were staying the night..." she said.

Maria nodded. "You can stay here as long as you want." she agreed.

"Oh, I am? I thought you were kidding, a lot of people who ask me to stay the night usually stand me up, sorry Jenny, I guess I'm not used to having a real friend." Meg smiled apologetically, feeling better on the inside.

Jenny rolled her eyes slightly. She then smiled slightly at Meg. "So, want to watch a movie or see the place where I go to unwind?" she asked.

"How about the place first?" Meg suggested.

Jenny stood up and pushed her chair in. "Come on, then." she said with a small smile.

Meg stood up and did the same and went to follow Jenny. "Lead the way!"

Jenny led Meg up to the attic. She climbed up first and switched her lamps on. The room itself was a warm color and the lava lamps made it kind of mellow. It had bean bags and piles of pillows to sit on, it had a music center and it also had a drawing desk, covered in pictures.

"Whoa..." Meg couldn't believe what she saw as she stepped in. "This is so cool! You could have a lot of kids over after school to hang out here..." she was honored that she had the privileged to see it as well.

"No, only those I deem worthy get to see this place," Jenny said and sat down on a bean bag. "Choose pillows or beanbag." she then said with a shrug. She shut the attic hatch.

Meg came to look around in closer observation with a smile and hopped into a beanbag chair.

"What sort of music do you like?" Jenny asked, looking through the massive shelves that were filled with CDs.

"The classics," Meg shrugged, thinking about a constructive answer. "Greenday, NSYNC... Stuff like that..."

"Uh-huh..." Jenny said absently. She ran her fingers down until she hit a CD that included 'American Idiot', 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' and 'Basket case'. "Okay..." she said and put it on, giving a half-smile to Meg.

Meg gave a smile and kicked back, relaxing to the tunes.

"If you feel like singing at all go ahead, i may start singing too..." Jenny told Meg.

"Oh, I'm not that good a singer..." Meg said, rather nervously and twiddling her fingers.

Jenny smiled. "I'm not Simon Cowell, and this is only for fun." she said.

Meg smiled. Once the song ended the guitar rims, she started to sing along with the rest of the song, letting her voice be heard for once. Jenny listened to Meg singing. She smiled and nodded to the beat. It wasn't actually that bad at all. Meg finished the song and tapped her feet to the music, getting with the rhythm. Jenny smiled. She started to sing to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. She nodded her head to the beat.

Meg did the same, smiling that she had found a good friend, even if she was gone for a rather long while. This just felt very good inside though just to be able to see her without self-esteem problems. Jenny chuckled as she sung to the song. She stood up and held a hand out for Meg, going to start dancing a little. Meg took her hand and stood with her to dance. Jenny started to show Meg how to dance like kids their age did. She did add a few playful 'oldies'.

Meg had some faults in dancing, but she was actually having fun because she knew Jenny wouldn't judge her for it. Jenny for once in her life felt like she had made a true friend, one she didn't have to act cold in front of or keep her distance from. She almost felt she could float.

"I'm glad I met you, Jenny." Meg beamed.

"I feel the same." Jenny assured the girl, about meeting the unlucky teen as well.

"No one's ever said that to me before, Jenny, I never felt so lucky." Meg lit up as the song died down a little.

Jenny smiled a true, even though, small smile. "I'm glad we're friends, Meg." she said.

"I wonder what'll happen when we go back to school." Meg sounded looking forward to going back to school now that she had a true friend.

"Anyone tries to bully you, I'll sort them out." Jenny told her friend.

Meg smiled and went to hug Jenny, but withdrew her arms, seeing that Jenny didn't seem like the type of person to like hugs. Jenny, seeing that Meg wanted a way to 'thank' her though not willing herself to give hugs out unless needed, took Meg's hands and squeezed gently. Meg smiled tenderly at her friend.

"Bedtime, girls, you have school tomorrow!" Maria shouted from under the attic hatch.

Jenny mock glared at the hatch. "That hatch always ruins my fun." she said, loud enough for her mom to hear.

Meg covered her mouth, giggling a little quietly. "Maybe we could watch that movie tomorrow." she suggested.

Jenny nodded and sighed, but smiled at Meg. "My attic hatch won't go until we come out..." she said, loudly calling her mom a 'attic hatch' jokingly.

"Well, open up and come out then." Maria said back, the smile clear in her voice.

Meg chuckled a little.

Jenny opened the attic hatch after turning everything off, though she turned off the lights after opening the hatch. "Okay, Mom, we're coming..." she said, leading the way down.

Maria chuckled and stepped out-of-the-way so the girls could get down.

Meg carefully came down after Jenny and landed safely. "This has been a lot of fun, I think I'll be able to sleep without harsh voices in my head." she smiled regular, like that was a normal thing in her life.

Jenny glanced briefly at her mother and then back at Meg. She gave her a half-smile. "If they appear again tonight, I'll tell them off." she said.

Maria shooed the girls to Jenny's room and made sure the attic got closed. She had always liked the Griffin girl but she never wanted to get the Griffins upset by her doting over Meg too, as well as her own daughter.

Meg laughed a bit, smiling. "Come on, we better get to bed... Got any pajamas I could borrow?" she followed Jenny to where she slept as she was spending the night even if it was a school night.

Jenny thought a moment and then practically jumped into the closet. She thudded around a moment and came out with a pair of track suit bottoms and a large man's shirt. She had actually changed too into something similar, only in different colors and her shirt had a band name on. "Here, Meg." she said, handing the girl the clothes.

Meg's eyes widened in surprise and worry once Jenny did that. She then smiled a little and took the clothes. "Thanks, excuse me a minute." she smiled, then went to get changed. 'I can't believe this is really happening to me...' she thought to herself about befriending Jenny, the new girl sticking up for her, and actually being a real friend to her. This must be like what happiness was like.

Jenny set up her bed so Meg and herself could share without it being weird. She was tempted to make a small wall between each side like a fort but thought it would be a bit childish, and she would be tempted to throw paper balls at Meg on the other side, playfully. Meg finished changing and decided to wash her face a bit before she would come out and see Jenny again before they would go to bed for the night. She then came out and patted down her new clothes, breaking them in, they were more comfy than those fluffy pajamas her parents had her wear.

Jenny smiled at Meg slightly as she came back into her room. "Do you sleep in the dark or do you have to have light?" she asked.

"I prefer the dark, if you have a light, that's okay." Meg came to her to get settled in for the night.

"Dark is great." Jenny told her friend. She then settled too.

"Yeah." Meg agreed, settling in. "Oh, this is so comfy..."

Jenny gave a small chuckle. "Yeah... Sleep now..." she said, pulling the cord by the bed to turn the light off.

Meg yawned, and turned her head to get comfortable. "Night, Jenny..."

"Night, Meg..." Jenny said and settled herself down.

Meg yawned and quickly and peacefully fell asleep.

"Hey Stewie, you got any-" Brian came into the youngest Griffin family member's room, then stopped as he saw Stewie donning a Hitler outfit. "Oh, my God, what are you doing now?" he grunted.

Stewie looked at Brian and looked both surprised and pleased. "I thought I'd try out some new threads..." the baby said.

"Is this about those dumb stitches?" Brian sounded not amused.

"Don't insult the stitches, Brian..." Stewie said, adjusting his cap.

"Oh, man..." Brian rolled his eyes at one of Stewie's child villainous aspirations.

The baby finished everything and held out his little arms. "So... What do ya think?" Stewie asked.

"You look like a midget trying to take over the world instead of a professional dictator." Brian smirked in amusement. He just loved toying with little Stewie's mind.

Stewie glanced at himself in the mirror. "I don't know what you're talking about..." he said, like Brian was talking absolute gibberish.

Brian rolled his eyes. "You gonna go to Germany to destroy anyone who doesn't have blonde hair and blue eyes since they're perfect men?"

"I'm going to destroy them here first" Stewie told Brian.

"Okay, good luck, kiddo, good luck finding an Eva..." Brian humored, walking off.

Stewie waved Brian off. He turned from side to side to make sure he looked good.

"Oh, brother..." Brian grumbled, then walked off and decided to climb up on the parents' bed, sleeping by Lois and Peter's feet.

Stewie rubbed his hands together.

Lois was snoring, though not as bad as Peter. It was a lot quieter.

"Hmm... wonder where Meg is?" Brian asked himself, then went to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Meg and Jenny were awoken to the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs and French toast.

Jenny sat up, sniffing happily. "Mmm..." she hummed, half asleep. Her hair was messy and her whole face could be seen, even the faint scar over her eye.

Meg sniffed the food and licked her lips, still lying down with her eyes shut. She was glad to discover yesterday was not a dream. "Extra bacon, please..." she murmured in her sleep.

"We have to go to Mom..." Jenny muttered a little. She got up and slipped out of bed and padded to the bedroom door.

"Huh?" Meg finally woke up and wiped her face clean. "That was weird... I was having a dream about Justin Timberlake and then he turned into a pile of six foot tall bacon."

"JT? Girl, Orlando Bloom in blond is where it's at..." Jenny said, still half asleep even as she walked.

"Oh, please." Meg told her, playfully and walked to get some breakfast with her.

"Please what? You want him? Tough..." Jenny said, playfully even though half asleep. She never woke up fully until after breakfast and a coffee.

Maria hummed as she cooked. "Morning, girls." she called through to the hallway.

Meg laughed quietly, then was surprised by Maria. "Oh, good morning..." she said, rubbing her eye a little and sniffed the food better. "Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I was in a breakfast restaurant."

"Less talk more food..." Jenny chuckles. She then slid into her chair. "Not morning yet..." she says.

Maria chuckled a little herself and placed a cup of coffee down for Jenny. "Drink that, and I like to cook, Meg, sit down and I'll get you a drink too." she told them, smiling.

"Agreed," Meg told Jenny, then took her spot at the table. "Umm... Got any apple juice?"

Jenny grabbed her cup of coffee and took a drink from it like it was the last of it's kind.

Maria smiled. "Of course, hon." she said. She went to get Meg the cup of Apple juice.

Meg smiled and sniffed the air. "I hope the food tastes as great as it smells." she chuckled a bit.

Jenny nodded. "It always is..." she said.

Maria came back with the cup of juice. She handed it to Meg and then plated everything up for the three of them.

"Oh, boy!" Meg beamed, then helped herself to getting some food on her plate. She knew she wasn't dreaming now.

Jenny started to eat the food her mom put in front of her. Maria smiled and sat down herself to eat.

"Thank you so much, if there's anything I can ever do for you, let me know." Meg said as she happily ate.

Jenny smiled softly.

Maria smiled at Meg. "Just keep being Jenny's friend, Meg..." she whispered so only Meg could hear.

Meg smiled brightly and happily kept eating. Jenny seemed to wake up after she finished eating. Maria had got them up so Jenny's slow wake up would be okay and not make them late for school.

Meg finished and she excused herself from the table. "Better get moving."

Jenny did too. "Thanks, Mom..." she said and then took Meg upstairs to get the girl some clothes too.

"Your mother's really good." Meg smiled, following Jenny back to her bedroom.

"Yeah, she's not like most moms." Jenny told Meg.

"Already like her better than my own." Meg replied.

"We can share mine..." Jenny said, chuckling a little. She disliked Lois, Peter and Chris, she didn't know Brian, and Stewie was okay, not really the best, but quite funny.

"Awesome, got any other family members than your Mom?" Meg asked as she went to get changed, but kept her ear out for idle conversation.

Jenny tossed Meg some new clothes to borrow. She then started to get dressed herself. "There's me and mom here, and I think I've got a distant uncle somewhere." she said.

"Sounds small, just you and your mom, with such an amazing house and food." Meg caught some and dressed, hidden.

"You can move in if you want, whenever." Jenny insisted. She was dressed today in some black skinny jeans and a midnight blue turtleneck.

Meg laughed a bit. She quickly washed up after she put on a long-sleeved purple top with a white star on it with black sweat pants. It was a bit chilly today. She though, was thinking of what her life would be like if she did move in with Jenny and Maria. Jenny hummed a little tune as she brushed her hair. Meg living with them would be awesome, maybe she could see about talking to the Mayor about it. She stopped still as she found herself thinking of the Mayor. Meg spat in the sink and made her way out.

There was a knock on the front door.

Jenny ran downstairs to answer it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm here for Meg, everyone's wondering when she's coming home." Brian told her, looking stoic.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "We're about to go to school... Come back later." she said. She had reverted back into her cold mode. She had even done her make-up, almost looking like a geisha though without the paper white base and forcibly pink cheeks.

"You can't have a sleepover on a school night!" Brian warned her. "I'm more of Meg's moral guardian, kid, so I think I know what's best for her."

Jenny looked coldly at Brian. "I want you to know, Meg wanted to stay over, and maybe you should make sure she's treated better, her own mother planned to starve her..." she said, she didn't like anyone except Stewie, and that was only as he was a cute baby, from that family. She then turned to shut the door.

Brian's eyes widened and he looked distressed. He then formed his stoic face again. "Must be her time of the month..."

"Who was at the door?" Meg asked, collecting her bag and handing Jenny hers.

Jenny looked at Meg. "The dog, Brian, I think," she told her friend. She took the bag with a small smile. "He had the nerve to scold me and call me kid." she then added.

"Oh, yeah, Brian thinks he's so smart just cuz he's a writer," Meg rolled her eyes slightly. She used to like Brian, but the dog wound up being nothing but a hypocrite and he snubs her just as much as anyone else in the Griffin house does. "He was a pretty nice dog, he usually helped me in bad times, then something happened and he became a jerk like everyone else who had met me besides you and your mom."

"Well, if you need an escape you can come here, or you could cut out the aggro and come and stay anyway." she said with a shrug.

"Thanks so much, Jenny." Meg said, appreciating her honesty and friendliness toward her.

Jenny nodded, smiling a half smile. "Bye Mom, see you after school!" she called, as she led Meg out of the house.

Maria chuckled. "Bye, Jen-Jen, bye, Meg... Come again soon." she called back.

"Bye!" Meg called to Jenny's mother and started to leave with Jenny to school.

Chris was waiting outside for Lois to drive him to school however. Jenny started to walk away with Meg.

"Meg!" Lois could be heard shouting then, sounding mad.

Meg did her best to ignore her mother's nasally calls.

Brian came over. "It's no use, Lois, Meg's new friend has hold her hostage."

Jenny actually heard Brian's comment as they were only a few steps further. Her face went completely blank of any emotion.

"What?!" Lois asked angrily. "Meg Griffin, you get ya Butt back here right now!" she then yelled at Meg.

Maria came out of the house to see what was going on. Meg really didn't want to go, but she felt herself freeze.

"Meg, you're gonna get in trouble!" Chris called.

Brian glanced at Jenny. Jenny stopped and looked at Meg. She looked kind of worried.

"If ya don't get ya butt back here now, don't expect to be welcome back!" Lois shouted, too angry to fully realize how bad she seemed.

Maria looked at Meg and Jenny. "Go to school, girls..." she said firmly, but nicely. She crossed her arms angrily as she glared at Lois.

Meg looked at her mother icily as Jenny would. "Come on, Jen, we don't need this." she told her new friend and walked off with her.

Brian growled like an actual dog and threatened to bite Jenny for taking Meg away. Jenny growled back at Brian, almost snarling. She held her hand out to ward him away. Brian's eyes widened and he barked rapidly like a real frightened dog and hid behind a tree in the family lawn.

Maria glared at Lois. "They're going to school... You can come over and we'll talk properly." she said.

Jenny glared after he left and then looked at Meg. "Let's go to school." she said, leading her friend off.

Maria watched them go.

"Don't bother coming home..." Lois said, in a stinker of a mood.

Meg nodded and ignored her mother as she walked with Jenny to get to school. She only now wondered if anything in school would change.

"Mom, did Meg 'come out' and she left us for her new lifestyle?" Chris asked.

Jenny walked along to school with Meg.

Maria glared at the boy and Lois and walked in.

Lois looked at Chris. "Come out?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chris shrugged and just listened to his music waiting for his ride to school.

"Teenagers..." Brian sighed and shook his head disapprovingly at Meg and Jenny.

Chris grunted and got in the car as told. Lois set the car off to take Chris to school. Chris stared out the window as he was taken to school.

Brian stared, focused on Jenny and shook a chill down his spine. He then looked down to see Stewie smirking at him. "I'm not scared of some teenage girl..." he said through his gritted teeth.

Stewie gave a fake innocent look. "Who said anything about being scared?" he asked, just as innocent though he wasn't really.

Brian rolled his eyes down at him. "Don't you have a play date or something?" he walked off, annoyed.

There was a young girl down the street with platinum blonde hair in high pigtails and dressed in an olive green dress with a mole on her cheek.

Stewie saw the girl and his mouth dropped open. He hurried over to her. "Why, hello." he greeted.

The girl looked at Stewie. "Hallo..." she greeted, nearly in a thick accent.

"I'm Stewie, what's your name?" he asked.

"Ava." the girl replied, smirking at Stewie.

Stewie held out a hand. Ava took his hand. She must have been an evil toddler as well.

"Do you want to go and find some people to kill?" Stewie asked Ava.

"Okay." Ava said, simply.

A cheesy love song started to play in the background, though Stewie and Ava didn't hear it. Stewie gave an evil smile. Ava gave one too.

Brian came out. "Hey Stewie, it's time for your-oh my gosh, you did get a Braun," he face-palmed a bit. "What's happened to you? Shouldn't you be using your time machine for paradox reasons or something? Why can't you be like a normal kid your age and just shove crap up your nose?"

Stewie brought Ava closer to Brian. "Ava, this is my dog. Brian..." he said.

Brian glanced down at the girl.

"Hallo." Ava greeted.

"Brian, this is Ava." Stewie then introduced.

"Umm... hi..." Brian looked at Ava, a little disturbed. "What's a German girl doing on Spooner Street?"

Ava stood closer, looking a bit fierce. "I'm with Stewart." she replied thickly.

Stewie grinned, not even caring that she called him 'Stewart' instead of 'Stewie'. "We're going to kill the people we don't think deserve to be here." he stated. He was still in his little uniform though without the fake mustache right then.

Ava nodded and had a sickly grin on her face.

"Do you want to help?" Stewie asked, as Brian was his friend.

Ava looked at Brian too.

The dog looked unsure, the German toddler girl gave him an unsettling feeling. "Can't think of anyone I would actually want dead..."

"Really, no one?" Stewie asked, tilting his head, pressing him to think of someone.

"I don't have any enemies." Brian shrugged.

Stewie shrugged. "Fine," he said. He then looked at Ava. "We'll keep an eye out for people we think we should kill..." he told the girl.

Ava nodded, then looked around Quahog. She then saw the Brown house and threw a stone at the window, feeling angry with it for some reason, then the side of the house came loose.

"Damn!" Cleveland grunted, then his tub started to fall out with him. "No, no, no, no, NOOOO!" CRASH went him with the bath tub. "Why did I ever move back to this town again?"

Stewie smirked a little. Ava laughed, clapping, but still had an evil look on her face. Stewie looked at Ava, a slightly soft look on his face. He then looked away again, still smirking at Cleveland's misfortune.

Meg came in and went further to quickly go to her locker, but Connie slammed it shut as she dialed the combination and opened the door.

"Hey, Meg, if I wasn't so repulsed by your ogre looks, I'd actually think that was a cool outfit." Connie smirked nastily, not noticing Jenny anywhere so she could pick on Meg again.

Jenny was behind her locker door. If Connie said one more bad thing to Meg, she would punish Connie.

"Go away, Connie." Meg snorted, turning away, obviously annoyed with her. "You smell like you fell on a barbecue grill."

"You'll never be popular, you may look and act cool, but you're so obviously not," Connie snorted.

"You'll never be one of us." one of the other popular girls added, making everyone in the hallway laugh except for Meg and Jenny.

Jenny slammed her locker door shut. "Oh, look, Meg, it's the skunk..." she said, her voice icy. "Oh, and her posse of trailer trash." she then added.

Meg glanced back at Jenny, smiling in relief.

"Not you again..." Connie grunted, folding her arms at Jenny.

The other kids stepped back away from Connie, taking warning.

Jenny crossed her arms too, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, me..." she said icily and simply.

Some of the other students turned to watch.

"You ruined a perfectly good perm, you're BOTH gonna pay for it." Connie glared at the two friends.

Jenny reached into her pocket and pulled out a dollar. "Here, this should more than cover it..." she said, taunting the girl.

Some of the students looked at Jenny in awe.

Connie growled. "I'll kill you!" she bared her pointed, expensively manicured fingers.

Meg stood in front of Jenny protectively and glared at the blonde teen.

"I'd like to see you try, but I think you'd lose." Jenny told Connie.

Connie hissed and stomped closer to the girl, rolling up her sleeve to harm Jenny. "Beat it, scum!" she pushed Meg out of the way causing her to slam against the lockers.

Jenny's face went even more icier. She narrowed her eyes and then struck faster than Connie could even blink. She punched the girl in the face and grabbed her hair before kneeing her in the stomach.

The students blinked shocked at Jenny's speed. "Where has she come from?" one asked quietly.

Connie screamed and grunted in pain.

"South Park." Meg told the student as she watched Jenny nearly destroy Connie on campus.

Jenny soon had Connie down, but not in a way that would require the girl to spend more than time to get some stitches. The student looked at the fallen Connie. Connie withered on the floor.

"What's all this commotion?" the principal came over, looking cross. "Meg, what have you done now?"

"It wasn't me, sir!" Meg cried in defense.

"It was me, sir..." Jenny admitted, nonplussed.

The students looked nervous.

"Really?" the principal sounded surprised that someone stood up for Meg.

Meg was even surprised herself.

"Yeah..." Jenny said, picking at the broken skin on her knuckles, it wasn't bleeding as she had had to fight a lot in South Park but she hadn't fought anyone like that for a while.

The students started to whisper. They were confused with mixed emotions. They were happy Connie was put in her place, worried about her too though. They were also in awe yet scared of Jenny, and worried that she would do the same to them if they were mean to Meg even if by accident.

"You okay?" Meg asked Jenny.

The principal didn't seem sure what to do, he just removed Connie's body and took her to the nurse. "Carry on, now." he told the scattered students.

Jenny looked at Meg. "Yeah, I'm okay, haven't had to hit anyone like that for a while." she said. She took away the skin that could catch and end up bleeding.

The students went away, keeping an eye on Jenny and Meg as they did.

"Well, we better head to class." Meg said casually.

Jenny nodded. "Lead the way." she said, her voice icy, but obviously not at Meg.

Meg nodded and went to lead the way for Jenny as the students quickly broke apart to let them go down the hallway for their personal business. Jenny followed Meg, looking aloof. She seemed like the 'Ice Queen' to some students, cold, ruthless and fiercely defensive. Meg wasn't sure how to feel, but she was just happy that she could go a day at school without fellow students and even faculty members pushing her around.

Jenny looked at Meg a little as they walked. She was happy to have a friend. Meg and Jenny got into class just as the bell rang. Connie came in, a little bandaged up.

"Miss D'Amico, you're late." the teacher remarked.

Jenny didn't bat an eyelash at how Connie looked. She even almost boredly popped a piece of chewing gum in her mouth.

"It's HER fault." Connie pointed threateningly at Meg.

"Me? What did I do!" Meg demanded, looking cross with Connie and surprised with herself that she talked right back to Connie like that.

Jenny sent an icy glare at Connie, warningly. She even made a tiny show of making her knuckles crack as if preparing to hit someone. "Don't blame others for your mistake." she said.

Connie stepped back toward the teacher's desk. "Sir, this brute is threatening me!"

"Whine, whine, whine, is that all you do?" the teacher sounded uncaring and he was looking through a magazine until the final bell would ring and class would get started.

Meg smirked in satisfaction. Jenny went back to boredly looking at her nails. If one was to look into her eyes they'd see the amusement dancing in them. The students who didn't really like Connie, hid their sniggers. Connie grunted and sat down in annoyance, folding her arms.

The bell rang so the teacher got up and shut his door. "Alright class, we're going to start projects, you can group up as partners, into three of your choice, your project will to make a play of your choosing as long as its school appropriate."

Meg already knew she was going to work with Jenny, but who else would they take? Jenny looked around, her look icy. She wondered if anyone would be brave enough to partner up with her and Meg. The student who had convinced Meg to go and talk to Jenny looked around herself, wondering if she'd get picked at all, not that she was expecting it.

Meg looked and saw one of her friends who she was actually on good terms with. She smiled and waved her over to invite her to sit with her and Jenny and hopefully introduce the two. Connie picked herself up and moved to a couple of geeky students who could possibly get her to improve her grades. Jenny looked at the girl Meg was inviting over. She gave a small nod as if to agree. The girl came over to them, looking slightly nervous, but also like she was 'cool' with coming face to face with Jenny.

"Jenny, this is one of my other friends, Ruth," Meg introduced. "Ruth, this is my old friend, Jenny. She used to live in Quahog too, but she was in South Park for a few years."

Jenny gave a tiny nod. "Hi." she said simply.

Ruth gave a nervous smile. "Hiya, do you guys want to pair with me?" she asked softly. She thought it was cool that Jenny lived in South Park at one point.

"I don't mind, you don't mind, right, Jenny?" Meg asked her friends so everyone can have fun.

"Sure," Jenny agreed, though she didn't seem ready to be friends with Ruth at all yet.

Ruth smiled slightly happier. "So what kind of play are we going to do?" she asked.

Meg hummed, looking deep in thought.

"How about a horror?" Jenny suggested, smirking.

Ruth shrugged.

Meg looked at Ruth to see if she would be on board with that idea too. She then looked back at Jenny. "You mean like, one of those scary movies or something out of Stephen King?"

"Stephen King, but made to suit the school's weaker students." Jenny suggested.

Ruth blinked but then nodded. "Sounds... Okay." she said with a shrug.

Meg took out a notebook and decided to plan out their play. "Okay, a horror play... with some elements of Stephen King... Reminds me of how much I wanna dump blood on Connie at prom or leave her with her insane father during a snow storm... or maybe stalked by a killer clown..." she grinned kind of evilly in a way that could rival Jenny.

Jenny looked icily happy at Meg. "I like your style." she said, quietly.

Ruth smiled happily. She did actually like the sound of that.

"I have a dark side that stays hidden from the bruises and scars of isolation and unpopularity..." Meg looked down, a little shyly and insecure like everyone knew she was.

Jenny nudged Meg slightly. "Dark sides are cool." she said.

Ruth looked almost sadly at Meg.

Meg looked back at Ruth gently. "Sorry, it's just that when you, Esther and Patty wouldn't be in school, I'd be very depressed..."

Jenny looked at Ruth and then Meg.

Ruth looked at Meg. "Oh, Meg..." she said, almost quietly.

Meg smiled gently at Ruth. "It's okay, really..."

Jenny jotted down an idea of perhaps a 'prom queen' getting her commupence from her favorite 'Victim'. Ruth gave a tiny smile to her friend. Connie shook a chill down her spine and continued to work with Neil Goldman and a really geeky girl.

"Sorry." Meg looked apologetic to her close friend outside from Jenny.

Jenny tapped her pen lightly and then added an evil being who worked to torment the Prom Queen.

"It's okay, Meg." Ruth said with a gentle look.

"Anyway, back to the story..." Meg took her notebook back out and went to jot down ideas.

"I was thinking we do a story where this innocent princess is invaded by an ugly troll girl who never shuts up or leaves her alone and is friends with a fire-breathing dragon?" Connie suggested to her group.

Neil and the girl glanced at each other, then at her.

"It's not me!" Connie folded her arms, glaring at them.

Jenny showed Meg and Ruth her idea. "What do you think?" she asked them.

Ruth read it carefully and grinned.

Meg looked too, looking impressed. "Excellent! Tomorrow, we can write up a script," she then raised her hand. "When is this project due?"

The teacher looked up from his magazine. "The beginning of next week." he informed the students, then looked back in his magazine.

Jenny looked at the teacher. She then looked at Meg and Ruth. "I think a sleepover would be needed sometime..." she said, quietly. Her voice was still icy as they were in school.

Ruth could actually tell how close friends Meg and Jenny were and gave a smile.

Meg laughed a bit and nodded with more note writing. "Right, right, we'll discuss our plans there too if you guys want." she offered. "Don't worry Ruth, it won't be at my house this time, I'm sure Jenny wouldn't mind if we did it at her place."

Jenny nodded. She wouldn't mind it at her house. Ruth looked a tiny bit relieved, Peter and the rest of Meg's family really annoyed her.

"That's okay with you, right, Ruth?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ruth said with a smile.

Jenny nodded again. "Okay." she says to make sure they knew it was okay.

"That'll be good." Meg was glad she considered that for her two friends.

Connie waited until Jenny would probably leave Meg alone so she could bully and harass her like she always did. It was no doubt the blonde girl was not afraid of the evil Jenny now. Jenny sensed something foreboding and looked around for the culprit. Ruth jotted down some costume ideas. Meg smiled at the ideas Ruth had. Ruth smiled at both.

Connie quickly saw Jenny's icy gaze was coming along and she looked away, huffing. "Freak..."

"I was thinking we do a Star Trek play!" Neil beamed with his group.

The girl working with Connie and Neil smiled. "I agree." she said.

Connie jolted and looked away. She then glared at the geeks. "What's wrong with MY idea?"

"Come on, let's do a Star Trek, it's only logical." Neil said, using his best Spock impression and did the finger gesture that all Trekkies know all too well.

Jenny's eyes promised even more pain to Connie.

"Attention students, please report to the auditorium for a mandatory motivational speaker meeting from Mayor Adam West." the principal called on the intercom.

"Class dismissed." the teacher told the students, releasing them with the others.

Jenny heard the mention of the mayor and looked slightly surprised and unknown to her a small blush dusted on her cheeks.

Ruth sighed, but went with Meg and Jenny.

"Yes, Logical." the girl added and got up to go to the hall.

"Whatever..." Connie murmured and went out with them.

"You okay, Jenny?" Meg noticed that her friend seemed a bit differently as they got to the school auditorium.

Jenny blinked and looked at Meg. "Yeah, why?" she asks, almost defensively, but obviously not to be mean.

Ruth chuckled. "Does she have a crush on Mayor West?" she whispered to Meg, noticing the blush.

"I dunno," Meg shrugged. "We saw him yesterday when we went out to eat and-" Meg paused to see the slight pinking of Jenny's cheeks. "Jenny..." she said her name coyly and sneakily.

"What?" Jenny asked, frowning slightly, embarrassed. She then shushed them and went into the auditorium with them.

Ruth giggled queitly. "She does." she whispered.

"No doubt about it." Meg chuckled, whispering back to Ruth.

Jenny sat with them in the auditorium. She wondered what the Mayor was going to talk about. Ruth giggled again and then looked at the platform. Meg sat in between Ruth and Jenny, that way both girls could be sitting next to her. Connie saw Jenny growing nervous whenever the mayor of Quahog would be mentioned and had an evil smirk. She then sat in a row behind the three girls and had a wicked plan to humiliate Jenny and probably get rid of her. Jenny gave a smile that only Meg could see, as it was that small. She looked her stoic, icy self to other's though. Ruth sat waiting, not realizing something bad was being planned for her new almost-friend. Meg smiled back at Jenny and kicked back and relaxed.


	6. Chapter 6

Mayor West came to the platform. "Gooood morning, Vietnam!" he called out to the crowd, then continued the line from that movie, and the principal whispered to him. "What do you mean I'm not in a beloved comedy movie? I didn't sign up for this!"

"Umm... Yes you did, sir." the principal told him.

"I did? Well I'll be." Mayor West looked back to the students. "Hello, boys and girls!"

Jenny hid a snort behind her composed look. She did give a small smirk though. Ruth tittered a little, though quietly. 

"Don't listen to your parents! Do drugs! Flip cars over!" West lectured.

"Mr. West, what are you doing? We can't tell students that stuff!" the principal stormed over.

"Yeah, well, kids don't listen to adults anyway... Why should I listen to you? You're not even my real father!" the mayor sneered at him.

The principal sighed, thinking maybe having Adam West speak to the students was a grave mistake.

"Right on, Mayor West!" one of the drug using students called, then started to light a cigarette.

Jenny had to fight hard to hide a smile. The mayor was so funny. Ruth looked in slight disgust at the drug using kid, she'd never do that herself.

"How many of you looove your new mayor?" Adam asked to the crowd.

Some of the kids cheered.

Connie stood up from her seat. "Over here, Mr. West! Jenny is head over heels for ya!" she called out, then ducked down from her row in order to keep from being seen by icy Jenny. 

Meg glared at Connie, she had seen that. Ruth also had seen Connie stand up a second and frowned at the blonde. Jenny had paled slightly, her silver eyes widening only one visible though due to her hairstyle, but her cheeks went a light pink. She also stiffened, her posture tensed, almost as if coiled to spring up and run.

"Knock it off, Connie." Meg murmured darkly.

"What're you gonna do?" Connie scoffed, hitting the back of Meg's head.

"I love you too, random citizen!" Mayor West called, then carried on like nothing happened to annoy or anger him.

Jenny turned her head and glared at Connie for hitting Meg. She used her tense position to lunge at Connie. Ruth tried to stop them both. Connie looked innocent, but then devilishly smirked at the new girl in school.

"I wish someone would just put Connie in her place." Meg growled.

Jenny, who had been preparing to pounce actually did so. She punched Connie in the cheek as she did. Ruth looked surprised, she was Meg's friend but she wouldn't attack anyone like that, even if they were bad like Connie.

Connie screamed and grunted as the other students watched. "Get off!" she cried, then grew silent as the abuse piled on. She was finally getting a taste of her own medicine with the bashing.

Meg smiled wickedly, feeling like she had wanted to do that to Connie for years, but had no success before. Mayor West continued his speech, not seeming to notice the teenage girls fighting. 

Jenny was a tough cookie and so was able to fight a little better than Connie, however the girl was able to get a few hits in. Ruth looked surprised.

One of the teachers went to stop them fighting. "Stop it!" she scolds the girls. She then looked at the podium. "Will somebody help me please?!" she asks exasperatedly.

"This looks like a job for--" Mayor West ripped off his suit to show a stereotypical teenager outfit such as a short-sleeved shirt with shorts, sandals and a backwards baseball cap. "Not Batman!" he stormed up the stairs to the row the girls were in. "Oh, my god, you're hurt!" he sounded panicked.

Connie smiled the best to her abilities.

"You poor girl, are you okay?" West took out Jenny, more concerned about her than Connie.

Meg watched, silently.

Ruth blinked and then looked both amused and worried. Jenny had a small bruise forming under her visible eye, and a small cut on her lip. She looked slightly surprised that the Mayor was concerned for her. The teacher checked over Connie, seeing Jenny being taken care of the Mayor. Connie grunted that Mayor West was more concerned for Jenny and not her.

"Are you alright?" the mayor asked. "Yo dawg, you lookin' messed up right there!" he tried to sound hip so she would probably actually listen to him.

Jenny touched her lip, just now noticing the pain. "Oh, ow..." she mutters, blushing slightly. She ignored the fact the Mayor's talking was not how they spoke nowadays but did listen.

Ruth looked at the Mayor strangely. The teacher saw that Connie was okay, though a bit more beat up than Jenny had done earlier. She looked at the red-headed girl and frowned. They would most likely have to expel the girl if she was this violent. 

"Hey, I know you!" the Mayor looked shocked at her. "You're a student at James Woods High, right?" he asked, despite being in the very school surrounded by other students.

Meg looked too, not too bothered, but had a simple expression on her face.

"That girl hurt me for no reason..." Connie tried to look as good as an injured doe left in the forest only to be eaten and killed by predators.

Jenny nodded once. "Yes..." she agrees, figuring the man got confused often.

"Actually Connie hit Meg, and was the one to shout..." Ruth says quietly.

The teacher looked grim. "Even if so, violence isn't tolerated... Connie may be suspended for starting it, but Jenny would have to be expelled due to her violent nature." she says quietly.

"I like your spirit..." Mayor West smiled fondly. "Maybe someday you'll offer me apple juice for a blood drive... I love apple juice... Not as much as grape juice..."

Meg looked horrified about Jenny being expelled. Connie smirked devilishly at the brown-haired girls. Jenny ended up a small smile on her face, though she winced as it tugged on her lip. She hadn't heard the teacher's statement. Her visible silver eye was fixed onto Mayor West's.

Ruth looked worried. If Jenny was expelled she'd either have to move to a new school or find a job, but there weren't many around.

The teacher looked at Mayor West. "We should get the girls to the nurse and I'd like you to be there as I talk with the principal..." she tells him.

"Okay, sorry kiddo, it's time to see the nurse, you get lollipops, bandages, and those disgusting tongue depressors... I should outlaw 'em..." Mayor West said the last bit, whispering darkly like he had a vengeance for the things. 

Connie and Meg went to the nurse escorted by the teacher and Jenny came with them. 

"Nice going, Miss Wears a Hat all the Time." Connie scoffed at Meg.

"I didn't do anything, you did it yourself!" Meg retorted.

Jenny shuddered at the thought of the tongue depressors, she hated them. She glared at Connie. Ruth came along as she witnessed how and why it had happened. The teacher escorted Jenny and Connie to the nurse as the main escort. She would then take Adam and the Principal aside to talk about what should happen. Connie stuck her tongue out at Jenny and kept her eyes forward.

"Not the principal! I've been a good boy, I haven't pulled on a girl's pigtail since I was a kid!" Mayor West feared the mention of going to the principal's office.

The nurse dealt with Connie first as Connie was the worst hurt. Jenny looked at Meg, blushing once the Mayor had gone with the teacher.

The teacher looked annoyed slightly. "We're going to talk to him, fighting isn't tolerated in school and we need to discuss the girls' punishments." she says.

Connie winced and felt in pain as the nurse checked up on her. Meg saw Jenny blushing and waited a bit before she would pull Jenny out of her daydream fantasies about the estranged ruler of the town. The nurse was brisk and firm, but gentle were it counted and was very good at her job. Jenny couldn't help thinking of the Mayor, though she was paying attention to Meg too. The teacher found the principal back in his office, the other kids were now back in class.

Connie still winced a bit.

"So, umm... How was it?" Meg asked with an amused smile.

"How was what?" Jenny asks, absently, but not rudely.

Meg smirked a bit, rolling her eyes slightly. "You know..." 

Jenny just looked at Meg, she didn't quite know what Meg meant. Ruth was staying with Meg and Jenny.

"You get funny around Mayor West lately, Jenny..." Meg teased.

"Oh, hush..." Jenny mumbles and looked away, embarrassed.

Ruth smiled slightly. Meg held her mouth a bit, laughing. Connie stormed out of the nurse's office, limping a bit and had several bandages.

The nurse bustled over and checked over Jenny. "Hmm..." she hums. She then got the stuff she needed to cover the bruise and add a couple of stitches to Jenny's lip.

Jenny allowed the nurse to do what she needed, wincing once but that being it.

"I hope Jenny'll be okay." Meg said softly to Ruth.

The nurse soon finished, placing a bandage over Jenny's bruise. Jenny came out from under the nurse's ministrations. She thanked the nurse and got back over to Meg and Ruth.

"She seems okay now." Ruth soothes Meg.

"You alright, buddy?" Meg asked, looking up at Jenny.

Connie whimpered in some of the pain she had and waited anxiously for her mom or step-dad to pick her up.

"Yes, can I help you?" the principal asked.

"I'd like a grilled chicken salad with some ranch dressing, hold the mayo." West told him like he were a restaurant drive-through.

The teacher looked at Mayor West seriously. "This is serious, man!" she says. She then looked at the Principal. "We need to discuss what will happen to the girls involved in that fight..." she says. She then went to put the case forward about how Jenny's attitude seemed to be too violent for the school, and that though she started it Connie should get a lighter sentence as this was the first time she had actually been seen fighting.

"I see... Is Miss D'Amico badly injured?" the principal asked.

"I personally think she had it coming." Mayor West shrugged.

The teacher sent a firm look at the Mayor. "She's being treated by the nurse as we speak..." she says.

The Mayor shrugged at her. "Apples and oranges."

The principal wrote out a report. "Should I contact anyone's parents?"

The teacher nodded. "Connie's parents and Jenny's mother." she says.

The principal took note of that. "Very well."

"I still say the blonde girl had it coming..." Mayor West muttered, looking suspicious of Connie, though he didn't even know the girl.

The teacher sent the Mayor a look. "Well, if the principal decides it best to expel Jenny, then maybe you should give her a job..." she says, slightly peevishly, as the Mayor was annoying her.

"Maybe... I'll see what's happening in the good old office... Next to my cave and cookie jar," Mayor West smiled, then glared at the teacher. "Who told you about my cookie jar!?" 

"Never mind that, Mr. West, now if you two will excuse me." the principal went to call one of the numbers he looked up on his student computer.

The teacher walked out of the office to give the principal privacy. The principal shooed them out and had contacted the D'Amico family. 

Mayor West came out and saw a familiar face. "Hello, Megan.... I like your brown-haired Annie friend." he said, referring to Ruth with how short and curly her hair was.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Jenny says softly. She then looked in slight surprise as Mayor West came out in front of them.

"My name's Ruth, Mayor West, sir..." Ruth tells him.

The teacher was making sure Connie was okay. 

"Sorry Annie." West told her.

"Ruth." Meg corrected.

"Mike..." West said, then smiled at the girls. "You put on quite a performance, little Missy." he told Jenny specifically.

Jenny looked at him. She blushed slightly though this one wasn't visible. "Sorry if I annoyed you..." she says quietly, but tried to look like she wasn't that bothered.

Ruth nudged Meg slightly and gestured to Jenny and Mayor West.

"Oh, that's alright, I'm afraid I have some bad news, you're going to be expelled." Mayor West told Jenny softly. 

"No!" Meg gasped, putting her hands to her face in shock and worry.

"That's not fair!" Ruth exclaims.

Jenny looked shocked. "Jumping jackhammer..." she mutters, quietly. She couldn't believe that she'd get in so much trouble for protecting a friend. Though it was worth it.

Meg patted Jenny's arm sympathetically. 

"I'm sorry, little lady, but they said you could get a job in my office, I'll see if there are any job openings." West tried to assure Jenny.

Jenny looked at Mayor West, looking surprised. "You'd do that, sir?" she asks, in this emotional time she didn't seem icy.

Ruth was patting Jenny's back, sympathetically.

"Absolutely, that is, if you'd want." Mayor West shrugged with a smile.

Meg smiled at him, then at Jenny.

"Sure." Jenny says with a smile. A right proper smile.

Ruth looked kinda scared at one point at the smile.

"You have to go through interview first, of course." Mayor West prompted, firmly, but gently.

"Don't worry, it's super easy." Meg advised Jenny.

"Of course, Mayor West." Jenny says, the smile becoming smaller.

Ruth smiled too then, remembering when Meg interned for the man.

"Good, I'm sure you'll pass, Meg did." Mayor West smiled at the girls.

Jenny nodded. She had managed to get her blush under control for now though too. Ruth looked as footsteps that belonged to other adults was heard.

"It's so hard to be me..." Connie whined.

"Don't worry, but you did start it, so you will have to be punished too... But it won't be as hard on you." The teacher says.

"What...?" Connie had never been punished in school before. She was always sly as a fox with her permanent record.

"You did start it..." The teacher reminded.

"That's not the point!" Connie hissed at her.

The teacher looked firm. "We can't play favorites..." she says.

Connie huffed, folding her arms and staring at the floor. The teacher wondered what the principal would say. 

Mayor West smiled at Jenny, then looked at the adults. "Oh, thank goodness you're here, I think these girls need attention!"

The principal rolled his eyes. "I've decided to only suspend Jenny for a couple of weeks, Connie will be in in-lunch detention for a month."

"A month!?" Connie stormed over. "She almost killed me!" she pointed deathly to Jenny.

Jenny looked both torn and relieved. She wanted this job, but didn't want to leave school because of Meg. The teacher also looked surprised. 

"Wanna go for two months with a 9,999,999,999 word essay?" the principal raised an eyebrow at her.

"9,999,999,999 words!?" Connie looked agape.

"A million!" West pitched in like he were at an auction.

Jenny hid a big smile and tried not to laugh. Mayor West was funny.

Ruth giggled quietly. The teacher looked annoyed. 

"Shut up, Adam West!" Connie hissed.

"No, you settle down, princess..." Mayor West seemed to have issues against Connie.

"Fine, Jenny is still suspended and Connie has to scrape gum off of every desk and chair in the building." the principal assigned.

Jenny looked at the Principal. Ruth scowled, that wasn't fair, but at least the girl wasn't expelled. She quite liked Jenny. The Teacher rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what to do! One of you can run the school!" the principal ran off, seeming to be quite more childish than Mayor West.

"Never a dull moment..." Meg muttered under her breath.

Ruth nodded, agreeing with Meg. he Teacher watched the Principal run off and then suddenly glared competitavely and challengingly at the Mayor. Jenny looked out of the window in the hallway, but kept her ear, listening in case anyone needed her, especially her friend.

"Not it!" Mayor West poked his nose like a childhood game and laughed. "Sucker... No one toys with Adam We..."

Meg raised an eyebrow at that, but kept quiet.

Ruth looked at her watch.

"Well, I think Meg and Ruth should go back to class..." The teacher says, and actually covered Mayor West's mouth.

Jenny saw her mom and Connie's parents coming.

Meg looked nervous for Jenny. "You gonna be okay?" she was sure Jenny's mother wouldn't be too hard on her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Connie rushed over to her parents.

Ruth went to class, looking apologetically at Jenny. Jenny nodded, slowly. Maria came in and looked mad. She looked at Mr. West in surprise. Connie's parents hugged Connie.

Meg waved goodbye to Jenny, then walked off with Ruth. "I hope she'll be okay."

Ruth nodded. "I'm sure she will be... Mayor West seems to like her." she says.

"I just hope she has luck on this one... Mayor West is a bit of a strange character." Meg added.

Ruth grinned. "She can handle him..." she says.

Meg shrugged. "She's a strong girl."

Ruth smiled.

Mayor West noticed Maria's gaze and turned to her. "Well, hello there!"

"Good day, Mr. West." Maria says.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to have your sister working with me." West told Maria.

Maria giggled, she admitted he was a smooth talker. "She's my daughter, but that will be fine" she says.

Jenny looked at her mom.

"It was all her fault!" Connie pointed sharply at the red-haired girl.

Jenny then glared at Connie.

"Oh, my dear, Connie... We'll get that girl expelled and in jail." Connie's mom says.

Connie smiled at her mother's encouragement.

Connie's mother stalked up to Adam. "Mayor West, I want that girl arrested and expelled!" she announces.

"She's your daughter?" Mayor West sounded surprised with Maria. "You just seem too young to be a mother!" he then glanced at Mrs. D'Amico. "Oh, okay," he looked at Connie. "You're under arrest!"

"Not me, HER!" Connie grunted.

"Yes, the red-headed girl!" Mrs D'amico says.

Maria grins softly and then frowned and went to Jenny protectively.

"Oh... My bad..." Mayor West said shamelessly. "Well, she'll only be expelled and work with me a little while."

"Serves you right." Connie smirked, folding her arms at Jenny.

Jenny flinched slightly, but looked relieved she wasn't being arrested.

Maria looked at Connie. "I hope you have a fall." she whispers.

Mrs. D'Amico looked at Maria. "Thank you, Mayor..." she says, not happy that the girl would get a job.

Connie shook a chill down her spine, then went to her parents. "Can we go home?"

"Sure dear, let's buy you another car!" Mr. D'Amico smiled fondly.

Mrs. D'Amico led Connie out.

"I'm sorry about this Mrs.... Mrs..." Mayor West put a hand on Maria's arm. 

Jenny looked at her mom. She then looked at Mayor West.

Maria looked at him. "Ms. Kunis." she says. She saw her daughter's look and moved Jenny into the view more. "So you want my daughter to work with you?" she asks, smiling.

"If that's alright with both of you." Mayor west offered. "It'll keep her busy while her little friend's in school."

"Yes, that's fine." Maria says with a smile.

Jenny looked at him. "When do you want me for an interview?" she asks quietly.

"Hmm... Either later today or tomorrow, have you had lunch yet?" West asked. 

Jenny shook her head. "Not yet, Mayor." she says softly.

Maria grinned slightly before looking apologetic. "I've already had lunch..." she says.

"Maybe she should get some food with me, though she still seems focused so she can interview." West suggested.

Maria turned to Jenny and smiled coyly and then nodded. "I'll walk out to my car with you both." she tells the Mayor.

Jenny blushed a little and then gave a respectful smile.

"Shot gun!" West beamed, then went to the passenger seat up front.

Jenny giggled a little.

"Don't you have a car, sir?" Maria asks. "I'd rather not be accused of kidnapping you." she then beams.

"Oh, very well..." Mayor West sighed, then whipped out his phone. "Bring out the car." he told whoever was on the other line.

Jenny looked at her mom, kinda nervous though she didn't show it. Maria smiled and gave Jenny a couple of dollars to make sure she could put some money towards the lunch. Meg was a little surprised that Maria gave her daughter money like that and didn't even say anything. Jenny looked over at Meg. She wanted her to join, but wasn't sure how to go about it. Maria smiled softly.

Peter came to the house for a late lunch. "Lois, there's some kids out in the yard with Stewie, oh and I heard that Meg's friend got expelled." he then cracked up laughing at the idea of Meg having a friend.

After they had done laughing, Lois looked out of the window. "Aww, Stewie has a little girlfriend." she coos.

Peter looked with her. "Aww, there's nothing like watching children at play... I wonder what they're doing."

"I don't know." Lois says, smiling.

Peter smiled and kept watching the 'boy' at play. Lois had a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, it's been a while, AnnaleaseTurner and I decided to bring this RP back to life earlier today! Also, bonus points for you if you get Jenny's 'jumping jackhammer' quote. Other than that, please Read & Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for the sub-plot of this story like in a typical Family Guy episode. Also, I'll give cookies to anyone who can spot a couple of Easter eggs in this chapter! I mean it, I will, just give me your email address and I'll do it! You'll have all the virtual cookies you can get your mouse or finger on, depending on how you're reading this!

Stewie was convincing some of the ones he had around him to help him and Ava in killing those who didn't 'deserve' to live. Ava made a list as they interviewed the playground children. Stewie continued to interview them.

"Who do you vant dead?" Ava asked the boy with a baseball cap, a sweater, and jeans with sneakers. 

"My mommy!" the boy folded his arms. "She's always making me eat my broccoli!"

"Excellent choice." Stewie nodded.

"NEXT!" Ava called sharply.

A fragile little boy sat down, looking very alone and scared of Ava and Stewie.

"What about you, who would you like to kill?" Stewie asks the boy.

"The doctor..." the boy said softly.

"And your reason?" Stewie asks him.

"She ripped my bandage off my arm!" the boy cried out, tears rolling down his face.

Stewie glanced at Ava. 

Ava came up to the boy and observed him. "Did it sting?"

"Uh-huh..." the boy sniffled.

Ava thought maybe this boy was a bit of a wuss, but perhaps they could try him out, she whispered her thoughts to Stewie.

Stewie nodded. "We'll try you out." he says.

There was a familiar toddler girl coming too, she had a short-sleeved white shirt with dark violet overalls, black dress shoes and golden brunette hair in curls with a pink hair bow. "Hello, Stewart..." she greeted to him thickly.

Ava didn't know this girl. Stewie looked at her and kind of went nervous suddenly.

"Who are you?" Ava asked.

"Penelope," the evil toddler girl replied. "What's going on around here?"

"We, uh... We're doing... um... An army enlistment." Stewie says, nervously.

"Think you can go through that without messing up?" Penelope taunted, remembering last time she had encountered Stewie.

A bunch of the girls were coming behind Penelope like they were their own army. Ava stayed on Stewie's side however.

"Yes I can." Stewie says then, narrowing his eyes.

Penelope chuckled, still mocking Stewie. "We'll just see about that, won't we, girls?"

"Cookie?" a black-haired girl with a flower in her hair asked.

Penelope sighed. "Yes..." she took out a chocolate chip cookie for the girl.

The girl smiled and nibbled on the cookie like the true baby she was. Stewie smirked then. 

"Stewie Griffin will be the dominant one and not you, Penelope!" Ava challenged.

"It's settled then," Penelope challenged back. "We'll meet at the playground, boys vs girls, and we'll prove who's better at their job!"

Stewie stuck his hand out, they would shake on it. Penelope shook his hand, but had a sinister smirk as she was wearing a hand buzzer to scare him into a literal shock. Stewie smirked too, the old buzzer trick was old.

"Challenge accepted, Stewart..." Penelope chuckled.

"Come on, Stewie," Peter picked up his son as Penelope's father also came for her. "I'm home for lunch today."

Stewie was too intent on smirking at Penelope, then looking almost lovingly at Ava. "I will be back, luv." he tells Ava.

Ava nodded to Stewie.

Peter took Stewie into the house to get them some lunch. "Geesh, one of the neighbor kids have a birthday party?" he mumbled. "I swear, every kid in town's here..."

Stewie looked at Peter. "Be glad you can't understand, Fat-Man." he says.

Peter walked in with his youngest, setting him on the floor. "Lois, I'm back!" he called, walking to the kitchen.

Brian was at his laptop on the couch.

Stewie looked over at Brian. "Hi, Brian~" he greets.

"Someone's in a good mood..." Brian said as he looked down at the baby. "Those kids finally stop laughing at your head shape?"

Stewie grinned darkly. "Penelope and I are making an army to fight each other, boys vs girls... And I found a perfect girl." he tells his friend.

"Penelope?" Brian tried to remember who that was, but was curious of this perfect girl. "Oh?" he asked with a sneaky smirk like an older sibling teasing the younger for having a crush.

"Yes, Ava... A perfect female general..." the baby smirks.

"That's cute..." Brian said, not 100% interested. "Maybe you could make World War III happen." he then said, joking, but of course, Stewie might like the sound of that.

Stewie blinked then grinned darkly. That sounded marvelous. 

"Oh, man, what have I done?" Brian realized what he said.

Stewie headed upstairs to draw up his plan. Brian sighed and rolled his eyes, coming into the kitchen to escape from the madness after closing up his laptop. Stewie was happily, but evilly, drawing up his plans for after he defeated all the girls in Penelope's army.


End file.
